The Wager
by Lissy Michelle
Summary: COMPLETED Serenity is the best card player in Europe. What happens when she meets her match, and is WON by the Prince of Earth in a card game?
1. Winning A Wife

Hi. This is Lissy….I started to work on this story. I don't know if it's good enough to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
The Wager  
  
  
  
"Gin! I win again!" Serenity exclaimed, drawing the mountainous pile of red, blue, yellow, white and black chips towards her. Thousands of dollars had been accumulated in a few short hours. No one doubted Serenity Paris was the best card player for miles. She'd not lost a single game since her ninth birthday. Men from all of Europe came just to challenge her. Serenity seemingly had it all. She was beautiful, graceful, educated (which was rare for women of the 1800's) rich, and held a high position in the royal court.  
  
"One would think your father made his money off of your skill with cards, Lady," one of the men Serenity had just beaten murmured.  
  
"One might not be too far off, sir," Serenity replied, with an impish grin. She expertly shuffled her favorite playing cards, until a man sat down.  
  
"I'll try my hand." was all he said. Serenity looked up, and set the cards in front of him.  
  
"Cut?" she asked. He did, and she dropped the bottom pile onto the top, and gathered the cards up into her dainty hands once more.  
  
"What game strikes your fancy, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Vignt-et-un*." the man said. Serenity shrugged, and dealt out cards. The stranger threw a wad of money onto the table. Without even looking at his cards, he spoke. "I bet a thousand." The surrounding crowd gasped. Serenity, never one to back down from a challenge, threw in the appropriate chips.  
  
"I'll see your bet, of course," she said. She looked at her cards, and flipped over the top one. The man never looked at his.  
  
"Another card." the man said, clear and firm. Serenity was unnerved by his sure, confident, almost arrogant manner. She tossed him another card. He didn't pick it up.  
  
"Another." he said. Obligingly, she tossed him another. "I'll stay." Confidently, Serenity turned over her cards.  
  
"Twenty." she said, smiling. The man never touched his cards.  
  
"Twenty one." the man replied. A cocky grin touched the edges of his mouth. Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Impossible. You never even looked at your cards!" Serenity said. He shrugged.  
  
"Look at them yourself, if you wish. I've won." he replied. Serenity had the sinking suspicion he was right. Hesitantly, she turned over his cards. Nine of clubs, five of diamonds, six of spades, and the ace of hearts. Twenty-one. He hadn't even looked at his cards. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"How did you do it?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?" the man asked innocently, scraping his winnings into a small pile.  
  
"Change the cards. How did you do it?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't. See for yourself. They're yours." he replied, busying himself with removing his black cape. Serenity examined the cards. He was right, they were her cards, the very same ones she'd had specially made in Paris, her namesake city. They were one of a kind, painted by hand, with her name across the back, intricate patterns as well. It had taken a year for them to be made. They could not have been duplicated. She could not accuse the man of cheating. He had never touched the cards, and she, herself, had dealt them. Serenity, the best card player in all Europe, had been beaten. She was in shock. The man's cocky grin wasn't helping.  
  
"Care to play again?" he asked. Serenity stared at him.  
  
"I haven't lost since I was nine. I've had a perfect record for eleven years." Serenity said.  
  
"Everybody loses sometime." the man replied carelessly, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I don't." Serenity responded. "I don't lose. Ever."  
  
The man looked up, and grinned at her.  
  
"Well, you do now. I don't lose, either." he said.  
  
"Only one of us can be the best." Serenity said. "So we'll just have to see who is right….and who is broke."  
  
He tossed the cards to her, and she caught them gracefully.  
  
"Shuffle away, my lady." he said, laughter in his midnight blue eyes.  
  
They played far into the night, Serenity growing more and more determined as the man showed his skill at cards, winning all the money Serenity had won hours before.  
  
"Enough!" Serenity cried, tossing in her cards. "I concede to you, sir. You are the better player."  
  
"One more game is all I ask." The man replied, shuffling the cards.  
  
"I have no more money. You've won it all." Serenity said, standing up.  
  
"You need no money." The man replied casually, the sound of ruffling cards being the only sound in the room.  
  
"What do you mean, sir? Speak plainly." Serenity said suspiciously, taking a seat at the table once more.  
  
"My family wishes me to wed. I could think of no better lady than one with a title, who is very beautiful, has no need of my money, and has a brain." he said.  
  
"You wish me….to bet myself?" Serenity asked, beginning to get angry.  
  
"In a sense, yes. If you lose, you'd still win." the man said.  
  
"How would I win? I don't know you. For goodness sake, I don't even know your name!" Serenity cried.  
  
"You'd gain wealth, social status, and a handsome, desirable husband. You could do worse. And my name is Endymion." he said. "It's a simple game, really. We each draw a card. Whoever draws the highest card wins." Endymion said. He stopped shuffling, and set the cards in the middle of the table. Serenity stared at the cards, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I don't play games of chance." Serenity said. "Only games of skill."  
  
"You don't want to take the chance that you'll lose. You're afraid. I understand." Endymion said, moving like he was going to stand. He was baiting her, and Serenity knew it. But if she allowed him to say she was a coward, she would never live it down.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I'll take your bet. And I'll win." Serenity said. Endymion smiled, and sat back down.  
  
"Ladies first," he said, "Draw."  
  
Ever so slowly, Serenity cut the cards, and drew a card from the middle. Then she held the deck out to Endymion, fanning it out so he could pick, but would be unable to see the card values. She found herself holding her breath. Setting the rest of the cards down, she looked at her card, and breathed a sigh of relief. The king of spades. It would be nearly impossible for Endymion to beat her. She looked up at him, and was unnerved to see his smiling face. He tossed the card to her. She didn't even have to look at the card to know she'd lost. Glancing down, she saw the dreaded card. The ace of hearts. In the dim fire light, the bright red of the card seemed to waver. Serenity snatched up the hateful card, and tore it into tiny pieces, food for the fire. How could she ever explain this mess to her father?  
  
  
  
That's all for today. Please R&R, and tell me if I should continue this one.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) Vignt-et-un: A card game, meaning simply Twenty one. Similar to black-jack. (At least, that's how my mother has described it.) 


	2. Endymion's Catch

Hi. Me again. I'm feeling creative today, so I'll be writing another chapter. Hope you don't mind that I don't talk a lot. I prefer to put more meaning into what I do say, than to talk a lot, and take away from what is supposed to have meaning. Things spoken are so much more powerful when the person isn't talking all the time.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
The Wager- Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Endymion was heading towards the door, and Serenity stared after him, unmoving. He tossed his cape over his shoulder, and turned. He motioned for her to follow him, but Serenity refused to move. Rolling his eyes, Endymion strode back towards her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her along behind him. Serenity pulled on her hand, but he kept a tight grip, until he'd dragged her out of the parlour, past the waiters who did nothing to assist a struggling Serenity, out of the mansion, into the snowy night, and into his carriage. He did not release her until the coachman had set the carriage moving, and it would be impossible for Serenity to escape. She instantly moved to the far side of the coach, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.  
  
"You didn't even allow me to get my cloak. It's positively freezing in here!" Serenity cried. Endymion sighed and rolled his eyes again.  
  
"If I had allowed you to get your cloak, you would never have returned, and you know it as well as I." Endymion said, removing his cape. "Here, wrap up in this. It will keep you warm." He said, holding it out to Serenity. She sniffed.  
  
"I don't want your cape." she said haughtily, thoroughly miffed at being so rudely treated.  
  
"I don't want you to catch cold. Put it on." Endymion said in a more gentle tone, still holding it out to her. Hesitantly, Serenity reached out and took it, wrapping it around her as if it were a shield.  
  
Neither spoke a word for nearly ten minutes, when Serenity finally had the nerve to break the tense silence.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked softly. Endymion let out a long breath, as if thankful she'd chosen to speak.  
  
"To your father's mansion." he replied.  
  
"But that's hours away! Why there?" Serenity cried, shocked.  
  
"To ask him for your hand in marriage, of course." Endymion replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for young women to be dragged out of mansions and carted off to be married.  
  
"What if I refuse?" Serenity asked, in a small voice.  
  
"You won't. And if you do, I'll marry you anyway. You forget, I won you." Endymion said. He could feel her rage. She kept silent, but her rage never diminished.  
  
"You're angry." he stated after a few minutes.  
  
"My, aren't we smart?" Serenity hissed.  
  
"Save your venom." Endymion snapped.  
  
"My father will never agree to this! He doesn't know you!" Serenity cried. Endymion chuckled.  
  
"Your father will be all too happy to marry you off to me." Endymion said. "What father would not want his daughter to marry a prince?" Serenity froze.  
  
"No…..it's not possible…" She stammered.  
  
"What? That I've chosen for a bride the ONE lady in my court who did NOT have designs to be Queen? That's what intrigued me the most about you….you never seemed to care much for royalty. You were the only one of the ladies not interested in trying to get me to marry you. Even my mother and father are enchanted with you because you are NOT a shallow, empty- headed girl." Endymion said. Serenity stared at him in shock.  
  
"What are you saying? I will NOT marry you! My father won't force me to marry someone I don't love!" Serenity cried, throwing off his cape.  
  
"Relax, sweetheart. I just decided to get you the easy way. I COULD order you to marry me, you know," Endymion said smugly, "I just decided not to put you through the humiliation."  
  
"I'd rather kiss a cobra." Serenity spat. Endymion's eyes grew hard. This girl just WOULD NOT admit she'd been bested. He knew he was quite pleasing to the eye, but the girl just didn't seem to care. Maybe she was different after all…..but, no…he could not allow her to walk over him.  
  
"That can be arranged." he said, low and dangerously. She lifted her chin, clearly in defiance.  
  
"You think you've won. You think me a weakling. Well, I may not be strong, but at least I am not a stuck up princeling who stoops to winning wives in card games!" Serenity cried. Endymion chuckled. This girl truly was brave….albeit, probably a little addled right now….but brave, and fiery to say the least. He reached out and tweaked her nose, like one might do to a child.  
  
"At least I didn't allow myself to be baited, and won in a card game. Remember, sweetheart….I OWN you." Endymion said. "Now put that cape back on, and get some sleep."  
  
Serenity sniffed.  
  
"I can't sleep in a carriage. It's too bumpy. And the seats are hard." She said. Without a word, Endymion scooped her into his arms, and cradled her against his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?!? Put me down this instant!" Serenity screeched indignantly. Endymion chuckled, swinging his boots up onto the seat, lying back, the recalcitrant lady still held firm within his arms.  
  
"I suppose I'm a trifle more comfortable than a carriage seat. And I won't let you go, so you'd best get some sleep if you want to arrive at your fathers NOT looking like you've been bedded already." Endymion said. Serenity held herself stiff within his arms, refusing to relax. She knew he would take it as a sign of surrender if she were to let her guard down for even a moment.  
  
Endymion sighed. The girl was just too stubborn. His grip on her relaxed just a fraction.  
  
"I wouldn't think less of you if you fell asleep. I promise you, I won't hurt you, and I won't mock you about it later. I just sincerely want you to get some sleep. Fair enough?" He asked.  
  
Serenity thought about it. Arguing with this infuriating man, playing cards all night, the whole fiasco, had caused her to be extremely tired. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for hours…and he WAS a lot more comfortable than the hard seat of the carriage…and her head fit under his chin, just so….and beneath her fingers, she could feel his heart beating a slow, steady rhythm that urged her into sleep all the more….and his cape over her was so warm….and she was so comfortable…and his voice was so soothing….what was he saying?….she couldn't concentrate….  
  
Endymion chuckled softly as she snuggled close against him….she'd fallen asleep. She'd tried so hard not to, but she'd failed. Her head rested just beneath his chin, and he could feel her breath fanning against his throat. Her petite frame was pressed flush up against his side, her luxurious silver hair splayed over his chest, where her dainty hand rested. She didn't weigh a good five pounds….but she was so lovely. Her full, pink lips were drawn up in a sultry pout, cheeks slightly flushed, the sleeve of her gown slipping off one shoulder……Endymion forced his mind from THAT train of thought, and back to other matters.  
  
This girl was different. He was genuinely interested in her. She didn't care for him because he was a prince….hell, she didn't care for him at ALL…..yet….  
  
Endymion made a firm vow that he would win this girl over. She was beautiful, smart, and she thought for herself. He could definitely fall in love with this girl. She would be an interesting companion. She certainly was desirable….everything she did had a certain sensuality to it. He doubted she knew it….this lady was almost certainly an innocent. How he would enjoy teaching her all the ways to drive him crazy in bed…..Endymion scolded himself once more. This girl was special….not some loose woman to warm his bed for the night, but the one who would be his wife. For some reason, he did not regret deciding to wed to appease his parents. This girl would be the most interesting venture in his life.  
  
Okay. That's it for chapter two. More later! 


	3. Infatuation

Hi. This is Lissy. I'm glad the people who have reviewed like my story. I tend to go for more original stories. Well, here's the third chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
The Wager – Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Endymion woke when the carriage jarred to a stop in front of a big, stone manor. Unwillingly, he opened his eyes, and squinted at the bright sunlight that streamed through the window. He was vaguely aware of why he'd come here, but his sleep-ridden mind could think of only one thing- the petite girl cuddled against him. Somehow, they'd switched positions during the night. She was lying atop him, head resting on his shoulder, with one hand curled in his hair. It was amazing how light she was, and she fit perfectly in his arms. Her soft, even breathing told him she was still sound asleep, and probably would be for quite some time. One of her legs had snuck between his, and her gown had ridden up to her thigh. His cape was twisted around her, the dark, navy fabric contrasting greatly with her smooth, ivory skin. He gently traced the curve of her exposed shoulder, to see if her skin could possibly be as smooth as it appeared to be. It was. She stirred, disentangling her fingers from his hair, and drawing her hand down to under her chin. Oh-so-gently, Endymion lifted her up, carefully cradling her against his chest, until he slid out from under her, and laid her down on the seat. She made a tiny sound, as if protesting the loss of her pillow, and Endymion chuckled. How could one woman be so completely disarmingly lovely, and so adorably child-like at the same time? It just wasn't fair. Her silver hair tumbled over the seat, pooling on the floor of the carriage like liquid silver. She was so lovely, so innocent-looking when she was asleep, he loathed the thought of waking her. But there had been a reason for travelling for hours to meet with her father, and the sooner, the better. Gently, he reached out and touched her shoulder. In her sleep, she batted his hand away.  
  
"Five minutes, Mina….I'm so tired…" she murmured. Endymion chuckled softly, and knelt next to her.  
  
"Time to get up, sweetheart," he murmured. When she didn't budge, he leaned over, and touched his lips to hers, just barely brushing her lips with his. She sighed, and he deepened the kiss slightly, one she would be aware of even as she slept. Serenity's eyes fluttered open, and widened. Not at all prepared for being kissed awake, she gave a small cry, and yanked away from him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" She cried, scrubbing her lips with the back of her hand. Endymion's laughter made her eyes narrow.  
  
"Well, I thought I was kissing you." Endymion said. "Maybe next time, you'll wake up when I ask you to."  
  
Serenity glared at him, but he seemed not to notice her obvious dislike of him. His gaze raked over her, and Serenity clutched his cape tighter around her. Endymion shook his head, turned, and opened up a small compartment. He removed a brush from it, and turned towards her.  
  
"Your hair is full of tangles. We wouldn't want your father to get the wrong impression." he explained.  
  
"What? That I spent the night in a carriage with a man I don't know?" Serenity sneered. Endymion grinned.  
  
"Exactly. Now, come sit here." He patted the seat beside him. Serenity laughed.  
  
"Not likely." she said. Without a word, Endymion reached over, and pulled Serenity into his lap. She huffed indignantly, and struggled, but he slid her between his legs, to trap her in place. She squirmed.  
  
"You won't be able to move until I let you. Now hold still, while I brush your hair." Endymion said.  
  
"I can do it myself!" Serenity cried, twisting.  
  
"I'm sure you can," Endymion responded, "but I'm not going to take the chance, and give you something to knock me out with. So hold still, I don't want to pull your hair." he said. Serenity, realizing she was fighting a losing battle for the moment, sat quietly, and allowed him to brush her hair. For a man, he was surprisingly gentle with her hair, almost like he knew she had a sensitive head. His hands made short work of her long hair. Twice, he accidentally pulled her hair, both times a quick apology followed. By the time Endymion finished, Serenity was relaxed and calm….she'd always liked people brushing her hair, so long as they were gentle. And, regardless of her disdain for the insufferable man, he was gentle with her.  
  
Endymion brushed her hair over her shoulder, and straightened the sleeves of her gown. He released her, and stood her up.  
  
"There. You look much better now." he said. Opening the carriage door, he stepped out, and turned to help her out. Serenity refused to take his hand, and was about to step down herself, when he grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her out of the carriage, setting her lightly on her feet. Serenity pushed away from him, thoroughly pissed at Endymion.  
  
"Please refrain from touching me." She tossed back at him, walking towards the front gate of the manor. He reached out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back against him, her back against his chest.  
  
"I'll touch you anywhere I want, sweetheart, and I when I do, you'll enjoy it." he murmured huskily in her ear. Serenity shivered, and tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. "Don't tempt me. I'll be only too happy to demonstrate." he said.  
  
"Please let go of me…."Serenity breathed. She had meant the words to be strong, but they had come out shaky, more of a request than a demand. Endymion's rich chuckle in her ear caused her to shiver again. Slowly, he released her.  
  
"As you wish, my lady." he said. Serenity rushed past the gate as fast as her unsteady legs would carry her. Endymion continued at his own pace behind her, enjoying the lovely landscaping.  
  
"Papa! Oh, papa, I missed you so!" Serenity cried, throwing herself into her father's arms. The older man laughed and hugged his daughter, then holding her at arms length.  
  
"Oh, my dearest Sere….you're quite grown up, now….I haven't seen you for several years….there's no excuse for not visiting your dear papa, child. Come, come, you're shaking like a leaf. Sit down and have tea with me." the old man said, leading Serenity to an arm chair, and sitting her down.  
  
"James! Prepare some tea for Miss Serenity." he called. A tall man towards the door bowed, and left. When someone cleared his throat, both Serenity and her father turned. As soon as she glimpsed Endymion, Serenity murmured,  
  
"Oh, no!" and sank down in her seat.  
  
"Your highness." Serenity's father said, bowing, "To what do we owe your visit?"  
  
"To the loveliness of your daughter's face, Lord Paris. She's captured my heart. I wish to ask you for her hand in marriage." Endymion said, walking further towards them. Serenity covered her face with her hands, and groaned. Endymion cleared his throat again.  
  
"Bullshit." Serenity murmured.  
  
"Did you say something, dearest?" Serenity's father asked.  
  
"No father, nothing important." Serenity said, glaring at Endymion. Smiling, Serenity's father turned back to Endymion.  
  
"Your highness, I would be honored to grant my daughter's hand to you. When is the wedding?" Serenity's father asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Endymion said. He clasped Serenity's hand. "We're so happy. We're just completely enamored of each other, aren't we, sweetest?" Endymion asked Serenity sweetly, a warning glint in his eyes.  
  
"Like hell-oh!" Serenity cried as his hand, gripping hers, became painful for a moment. "Of course, we are, dearest." Serenity hissed, so that not even her father could miss the sarcasm. Endymion yanked her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Paris. Serenity and I will be returning to my Castle now, so she can meet my parents. The wedding will be tomorrow at six in the evening." Endymion said, dragging Serenity down the hall, and out the door, with her father waving madly behind them.  
  
Endymion shoved Serenity into the carriage none too gently, and climbed in, slamming the door. Serenity rubbed the hand Endymion had nearly crushed when she'd almost ruined his plans.  
  
"You're a monster." She hissed.  
  
"How so?" Endymion asked innocently.  
  
"You couldn't even let me say good bye to my father! I haven't seen him for nearly six years!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"And who's fault is that?" Endymion asked.  
  
"None but my own, but you had to drag me away from him before I even got a chance to say good bye." Serenity whispered. She refused to look at him, which irritated Endymion greatly. She seemed to be nursing her right hand, almost as if she were in pain. He realized it was the hand he'd squeezed tightly earlier, to shut her up. He truthfully hadn't meant to injure her, and, knowing how she felt about him, she was not likely to let him know he'd hurt her.  
  
"Let me see your hand." Endymion demanded, holding his hand out to her. Her head jerked up, and she glared at him.  
  
"No. I neither need, nor want your help, thank you." She spat at him. He sighed, and dragged his fingers through his unruly hair for a moment.  
  
"Look, right now, I don't care what you want or don't want. Just give me your hand so I can make sure I didn't hurt you." he said, his voice carrying a hint of the weariness he felt.  
  
"Well, you did, and I don't want you to touch me." Serenity snapped, turning so she faced a window, instead of him. Endymion squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. Now please, just give me your hand." Endymion said soothingly.  
  
"If you have to apologize for something, you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Serenity said. Endymion reached over, and grabbed her hand quickly, not allowing her to withdraw it from his grasp.  
  
"If you keep trying to pull away, you'll just injure yourself more." he said sensibly. Serenity held still for the few moments it took for him to examine her hand.  
  
"Yes, just as I thought. A bit bruised. It'll be sore for a few days, but no permanent damage." he said. He turned her face towards him, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I truly am sorry for hurting you, Serenity. If I could take away the pain, I would, in an instant." Serenity's only response was a sad sigh as she returned her gaze to the rolling hills through the window.  
  
  
  
Ok. That's all for Chapter 3. More later.  
  
Love, Lissy. 


	4. Endymion's Confession

Hi. This is Lissy. I'm sorry I haven't written lately, I've had a lot to do, what with an upcoming play, and memorizing sonnets for drama class. Well, here's chapter four.  
  
The Wager- Chapter Four  
  
Endymion had been watching Serenity sleep for the past hour. It would be another half an hour until they reached his castle, and he was in no hurry to wake the sleeping beauty. She'd been lulled into sleep by the constant, unchanging terrain, and he'd lain her down across the seat, covered with his cape. Her silver hair spilled over the seat, and pooled onto the carriage floor, sparkling silver-gold in the bright afternoon sun. He was entranced once again by her innocent beauty. She appeared to be a sleeping angel...he would not have been surprised if he should discover she had wings. She stirred, murmuring something her could not hear. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, her lips, un-rouged, had a healthy red glow to them. They were full....and soft, as he'd discovered earlier. He chuckled...he'd also discovered the tiny cinnamon-colored freckles scattered sparsely across her nose....they were few and barely visible, but they would bring most noblewomen shame, as the current  
fashion was a sickly-pale face. But Serenity, she seemed to want none of it, for though her skin was fair, it was not so pale that she appeared ill. She wore no powder, as most women did, to cover their blemishes...for as far as he could tell, Serenity had no blemishes. Her dusky eyelashes fanned her rosy cheeks...they seemed to be impossibly long. The only thing he regretted about her sleeping state was that he could not see her lovely, cerulean blue eyes.  
  
The carriage jarred to a halt, and Serenity stirred once more, but luckily did not wake. Endymion opened the carriage door, gathered Serenity into his arms, and lightly stepped out. Serenity curled into him, resting her head beneath his chin, sighing softly. The satin of her gown trailed over his arms, and her hair, thankfully, did not drag on the ground, but rather pooled in her lap. Her fingers clutched subconsciously at his shirt, as if assuring herself she would not fall. Endymion walked quickly up the marble steps, into the grand entryway....the soft clicking of heels resonating on the great walls alerted him that someone was coming. The petite woman rushing towards him, dressed in a green ball gown, with raven black hair just like his held out her arms.  
  
"Oh, Endymion! You're back!" She cried, her pace increasing to a jog.  
  
"Yes, mama....I'm home." Endymion sighed. Although nearing fifty years of age, the queen looked not a day over thirty, and was quite a beautiful woman. She stopped just short of him, not embracing him yet, conscious of the young woman he was holding.  
  
"Oh....she's lovely, Endy....I haven't really seen her up close before...she's just right for you." the queen said, looking curiously down at Serenity.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Endymion asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"She's not at all affected by her status...look, she doesn't wear the heavy powder most of the ladies have taken to wearing....it makes them look positively ILL! She's got such a lovely complexion...it would be a shame to hide her pretty face behind all that...her hair is very unusual, but it's so long, and think....and look, it's silver....she reminds me so much of my oldest and dearest friend...." the queen paused there, looking up at Endymion, reading his expression. He was watching her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Never mind....it's unimportant. Come, wake her, I'll fetch some servants to take her to her room." the queen said.  
  
"No, mama, I will take her....fetch some ladies maids, if you will. They can attend to her...I don't wish to wake her." Endymion said.  
  
"Oh...I see....just one thing before you go, Endy, dearest...." the queen said, calling Endymion back to her when he'd turned away.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"However did you get her to agree to marry you?" Gaia asked. Endymion grinned rakishly.  
  
"Why, I won her, of course." He said.  
  
"WON her?! Whatever do you mean? How do you WIN a bride?!" the queen cried.  
  
"Very simply. You see, Lady Serenity is the best card player in Europe. I simply beat her. The terms of our bet required she accept to be my wife if I won." Endymion said.  
  
"I take it Lady Serenity was none to happy about it?" the queen asked, raising an eyebrow, an almost imperceptible smile on her face.  
  
"No, she was absolutely recalcitrant. She hated the idea that I'd won her....more over that I'd beat her at her own game. But do you know what? I think she doesn't hate me half as much as she'd like to think she does." Endymion said. Grinning, he set off down the hall, leaving his mother in fits of laughter.  
  
Endymion kicked open the door of the room across the hall from his. It was lavishly decorated, as was to be expected of the room of his future wife. Several maids hustled into the room after him, as he laid the sleeping young woman on the bed.  
  
"See to it you find her a nightgown. I shall deal with dresses and gowns myself tomorrow. For now, see if you can manage to get her into some night clothes without waking her. I do not wish her to be disturbed if at all possible." Endymion said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and stroked her cheek gently. He turned around and left, missing Serenity's soft murmur of discontent when she could no longer feel his warmth.  
  
Serenity awoke to the sound of running water, and felt as though she could sleep forever. She was engulfed in warmth, cozy and secure... and beneath her head was a mountain of the softest pillows she'd ever felt. Serenity, feeling that such comfort, after a night in a carriage, could not be possible. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She heard a soft gasp, and opened her eyes. A young woman, about her age, had emerged from what seemed to the be the bathroom.  
  
"Mistress, I apologize for waking you! I thought you might like a hot bath when you awoke...I didn't know it would wake you!" the young maid cried, wringing her hands entreatingly.  
  
"Don't worry about it....I would have woken up sooner or later....and a hot bath sounds wonderful....I've been too long in a carriage..." Serenity said. She threw off the covers, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rising. She admired the nightgown she was wearing....the soft lilac silk was light, flowing, and modest.  
  
"Do you require help with your bath, Mistress?" the young maid asked. Serenity smiled...it seemed as if the young woman was afraid of her.  
  
"Only with my hair....it's so long, I can't get it all on my own. By the way, you can call me Serena...it's what my friends call me." Serenity said. The woman smiled back.  
  
"My friends call me Luna...well...mainly because it's my name..." the woman said falteringly. Serenity smiled, hoping to ease the young woman's embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I don't suppose I shall need a maid's services for much more than washing my hair...you haven't anyone else to service, have you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No...if I am not needed, I will be put to work as a scullery maid..." Luna said, as though trying not to reveal she loathed scullery work.  
  
"Oh, well, I wouldn't want you to do that...but, you could be my companion...I should like someone to be able to talk with. I will get you removed from a maid's work, and you can be my lady in waiting. You won't have to work very much, I'm afraid." Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, miss, that would be lovely!" Luna sighed, "It's ever so tiring, nothing but work all day...you'll like it here, though....the gardens are lovely..."  
  
"Does the castle have a Library?" Serenity asked. Luna nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, a very big one....but I don't see why you should want to go in there...books aren't a proper way for a lady to spend her time." Luna said.  
  
"I like to read very much...most people like to read; books are a window to the world....almost like magic...you can go anywhere at all without leaving a room." Serenity said. Luna was watching her intently, drinking in the words.  
  
"Why, can't you read?" Serenity asked in amazement. Luna shook her head in awe.  
  
"No, miss, most of the servants can't either." she said. Serenity smiled again.  
  
"Why, I shall just have to teach you!" She said.  
  
Endymion couldn't sleep. He couldn't think of anything but Serenity...she was beautiful, smart, witty....everything he could want in a woman and more. He hadn't really wanted to marry...but he knew, if ever there was a girl he would marry, it would be her. He needed to see her, if only for a moment...he rolled out of his bed, and pulled on some pants. Shirtless, he strode from his room, across the empty hall, to hers. He opened the door slowly, hoping she was yet asleep. No such luck...laughter came from the bathroom, and he cautiously walked towards the open door.  
  
Steam billowed out, and he peeked around the corner. Serenity was in the huge, round bathtub, which was adrift with thousands of bubbles. Bubbles slid over the side of the tub, and they covered Serenity, who blew them from her hands like a child, causing them to float around the room. All that was visible of his future bride was her arms, shoulders, and head. A maid was scrubbing at her masses of silver hair. Endymion could sense Serenity's happiness. She reminded him of a child, her cheerfulness visible in her smile, in her eyes. The maid, a mischievous gleam in her eye, filled the nearest urn with water, and dumped it over Serenity's head. Serenity coughed and sputtered and her silvery hair, now darkened by the water, fell into her eyes, completely blocking Endymion's view of her face. She pushed it back, glaring playfully at the maid.  
  
"You could have warned me, Luna!" She cried, laughing.  
  
"I could have," the maid replied, "Oh, Serena...I'm so glad you're my friend. I can't remember having a real friend before."  
  
"Well, if I must resign myself to live here, I should like to have a real friend as well. The ladies at court are too obsessed with looks and money for my taste." Serenity said.  
  
"I've always wondered what it would be like to go to a ball..." Luna sighed. Serenity laughed.  
  
"Trust me, you aren't missing much. You get stuck dancing with people you don't like, and some of the incompetent bunglers trod on your toes...but, if you really want, I can teach you ball room dancing, and proper etiquette, and you can go to a ball." Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, Serena, you don't have to do all this for me. It's enough just to have a friend." Luna said. She wrung out Serenity's hair, and wrapped it in a towel, then handed another towel to Serena, who wrapped it around her body quickly, not slow enough for Endymion to have been able to glimpse her curves. Serenity stepped out of the tub, still dripping, looking at Luna.  
  
"But Luna, I like to do nice things for people." the way she had stated it so simply and innocently made Endymion's heart warm. She would make a wonderful queen...she was so compassionate and giving. They began walking towards the door, and Endymion panicked. He couldn't reach the door out of her room in time....they would surely see him. He quickly dove under her bed. It was a tight fit, but it would do as a sufficient hiding place until he could get out.  
  
"Luna, is there a room close to this one that you could sleep in? In case I need you?" Serenity asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, but all servants sleep in the servants quarters at the other side of the castle, Serena," Luna began. Twisting a long lock of hair around a finger, Serenity replied;  
  
"But you aren't my servant...you're my lady in waiting...surely there's a room for my lady in waiting? And clothes befitting a lady in waiting, as well?" Serenity said, cocking her head to the side. "Well, it is getting late. I believe I shall go to bed...before you turn it, go and tell who ever it is you were previously working under that I have ordered it so." with a smile and a yawn, she donned her nightgown, and slid into the bed. Luna nodded, in awe of the goodness her new mistress possessed.  
  
"You're too kind for your own good, miss." Luna murmured, smiling as she left the room. Serenity, on the other hand, had had a long day, and was already asleep, aware of neither Luna's parting words, nor her future husband hiding beneath her bed.  
  
As soon as Endymion heard her even breathing, he crawled out from beneath her bed. Standing over the sleeping young woman, he gently kissed her lips.  
  
"You really are something, you know? And you know what's more surprising that that? I think I'm falling in love with you." Endymion said. With that admitted to her, he left her room, closing the door softly behind him, completely oblivious to the young woman who called softly,  
  
"Endymion...." in her sleep, and who would dream of being in the arms of her handsome, dark-haired prince.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! See you next week!  
  
Love, Lissy. 


	5. Mothers And Misunderstandings

Hi again! Well…nothing much to say….here's the fifth chapter of The Wager!  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply: Please don't sue me. I don't own sailor moon. However, I DO own a can of Mountain Dew Code Red, and 18 cents…  
  
The Wager – Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Serenity woke to the cheerful sound of birds singing. She could not remember such a warm, comfortable feeling in quite a long time. Stretching languorously, she sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and walked to the window, through which streamed golden sunlight. The ground, still white from the early spring, late winter snow, glistened and gleamed like so many thousands of diamonds. Icicles hung from the eaves above her. Serenity flung open the window, the cool morning air, and warm sun on her face greeting her. She sighed- true spring was not far in coming, and she could smell the lovely, fragrant blossoms even now….  
  
"Good morrow, Lady Serenity!" a voice called from below. A tall figure waved up at her, from nearly three stories below.  
  
"Good morrow, good sir!" Serenity called back politely. She could not clearly see the man's face, as he was in the shadow of the castle, as yet. As if sensing her thoughts, the man moved back, allowing the warm sunlight to light upon his face.  
  
"Seiya!" Serenity gasped, leaning farther out the window, as if to make sure her eyes had not deceived her. His deep chuckle was her reply.  
  
"Dear cousin," he began, "Has it been so long since you've seen me, that you have forgotten my voice?" he asked.  
  
"It has been nearly three years, Seiya." Serenity replied. "You wait right there….I'll be down in half a moment…I must get dressed…oh, dear, where did I put my gown?!" Serenity's harried speech made Seiya laugh again, and Serenity delighted in the thought that there was someone else at the palace, to whom she could speak to as a friend.  
  
In desperation, Serenity threw open the wardrobe that stood in the corner, to find a solitary dress hanging innocently there. She'd never seen it before, and it was not her own. Gently, she lifted it out, and laid it on the bed. There was a note pinned to it, just at the collar.  
  
Lady Serenity,  
  
I had one of my maids remove your gown, and had the sizes checked…I apologize, but it was too late at night to have a seamstress work on making you another. But I had my maid check your sizes quickly, and found one of my own that you might wear. I hope you find it not too much against your tastes. I know how my son treated you was not altogether fair, but I sincerely hope that you do not hold it against me. It is good to have another girl in the castle. One gets so lonely here.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Gaia.  
  
Serenity's hand flew to her mouth, when she'd realized exactly who the dress was from. It was a lovely dress, one quite befitting a queen. She'd never paid much attention to the queen, other than to note that she had dark hair, and was a rather petite woman, not unlike Serenity herself.  
  
The dress was cut in the latest fashion, off the shoulder, a deep, velvety forest green, with gold trimming. The collar was low cut, and ruffled, and the bodice laced with fine, golden string. The skirt belled out, and would make the wearer appear dainty and petite. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship, and would have cost a fortune. Remembering Seiya outside, Serenity hurriedly donned the dress, grateful that it laced in front, and she wouldn't have to call Luna for help. Slipping on her shoes and twisting her hair up into a bun, she flung open the door, and raced down the stairs. She managed to find her way through the maze of hallways, corridors, and rooms. Tearing open two double doors, she was bombarded with bright sunlight, and she stepped out onto the white ground, searching for Seiya.  
  
"Why, dear cousin, you look absolutely lovely!" Seiya exclaimed, laughter in his eyes, as he rounded a corner, coming towards her. Serenity smiled, running to him, not caring that it was quite undignified indeed, for a lady to run. Seiya caught her up, spinning her around in the air, before setting her lightly on her feet.  
  
"Seiya, what on Earth are you doing here! I haven't seen or heard from you for years!" Serenity cried, swatting his chest reprimandingly.  
  
"My deepest apologies, Sere, but I've been here, training for the position of one of the Prince's royal guardians. And guess what?" he grinned roguishly, and paused for effect, "I made it! This is where I live now…say, what are YOU doing here, Sere?" he asked.  
  
"She is here," a cold, threatening voice from behind them began, "because today we wed, and she is to become my wife, and Princess." Endymion stalked forward, mouth a hard, thin line, hands clenched at his sides. His eyes were cold and unforgiving. Serenity felt like she'd been caught doing something wrong, the way he was glaring at her like that.  
  
"Serenity, exactly what are you doing out her with him." Endymion asked, pointedly.  
  
"Come now, Endymion, Serenity and I were only talking." Seiya said, laying a hand on the Prince's shoulder, which was immediately shook off.  
  
"Serenity I demand an explanation." Endymion said, his cold blue eyes biting into hers. In spite of her resolve, Serenity felt her temper rising.  
  
"You demand? You demand of me, sir? Here I am, dragged off to this godforsaken castle, at which I know no one, nor do I CARE to know anyone. I am here against my will to marry a man whom I do not love, who would force me to marry him had I not lost the right to choose in a simple card game! And you make demands of me, sir? Well, I shall tell you! Seiya Beaumont is my COUSIN, sir. On my mother's side, son of her brother. Is it so wrong for a woman to have a conversation with her cousin? Do not make demands of me, sir, until you are willing to appease some of my own!" stamping her dainty foot for emphasis, Serenity grabbed her skirts up, and ran away, back into the tall, dark castle. Endymion sighed, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Seiya, I owe you an apology." he began. Seiya shook his head.  
  
"No, Endymion, you owe Serenity an apology." The taller man nodded, his eyes no longer cold and hard, but remorseful.  
  
"Tell me, Seiya…what is Serenity's favorite flower?" Endymion asked suddenly.  
  
"Why, roses, I do believe….oh, but not red ones…she could never stand them. She likes white roses." Seiya answered, somewhat confused. Endymion grinned, and clapped Seiya on the back.  
  
"Thank you….I shall go apologize to your cousin straight away!" He dashed off after Serenity, and poor Seiya, who thought of himself as a wise, knowledgeable man, could not, for the life of him, think of what they might be up to.  
  
  
  
Serenity raced down the endless marble hallways, her heels clicking softly on the tiles. Somewhere she'd taken a wrong turn, and now she had nowhere to go. Out of place in the impossibly long hallway, there was a door…and open door. From somewhere behind her, she heard her name being called. She knew it was Endymion. He was getting closer. Her footsteps echoed in the large, open corridors…surely he'd followed the sound of her shoes gently clinking against the marble. As a last resort, Serenity rushed through the door, and shut it soundlessly, more willing to face whoever was inside, than to face Endymion. She leaned back against the door, chest heaving, panting heavily.  
  
"Lady Serenity…are you hiding from my son?" A soft voice asked gently…it sounded almost as if she was smiling. Hesitantly, Serenity stepped forward. The room was dim, and a fire crackled merrily beyond two large, wooden-backed armchairs. The warm smell of potpourri filled the air, the spicy, heady fragrance soothed Serenity's frazzled nerves.  
  
"Don't be shy, child, come here." The voice, though commanding, was soft and gentle. A mother's voice. The Queen. Serenity stepped around the chairs, eyes falling on the petite woman seated in one. The woman, with dark black hair and laughing, vibrant green eyes, might have passed for twenty or maybe twenty-five. Only the silvery lines at the corners of her eyes and her aged smile gave her away.  
  
"Queen Gaia." Serenity said. Nervousness made her stammer, but she swept a graceful curtsy. "I thank you for your dress. It's very lovely."  
  
The queen, as though sensing a kindred spirit, cupped Serenity's chin.  
  
"You make it beautiful. It's quite lovely on you. It never suited me very much. You're welcome to it, though I suppose my oaf of a son will try to take it upon himself to 'properly dress you'." the Queen chuckled. Serenity couldn't help but smile. The Queen was a pleasant woman, very motherly. There was something about her that made a body feel so incredibly at ease around her. Gaia gently sifted her fingers through a few stray locks of hair that had come loose from Serenity's loose bun. With a gentle tug at one of the pins, Serenity's hair tumbled down her shoulders, over her back, and near to the floor.  
  
"You've lovely hair. Why hide it? You should curl it…it's such an interesting shade…I've never seen anything quite like it. My son is really quite enamored of you. It's not hard to see why." The Queen had a blunt, though not offensive way of speaking that Serenity found appealing. With a soft sigh, she sank to her knees, the forest green dress pooling around her, her silvery hair contrasting sharply with it. She rested her head and hands upon the Queen's knee, and spoke:  
  
"Your son feels nothing for me. He won me in a card game…I let my pride get me into this situation. I never had any doubt that I would get married some day…but I had at least hoped it would be to someone that actually wanted to get married." Serenity sighed. The queen chuckled.  
  
"Oh, child. Endymion may SEEM cold and heartless…but he's really not. He's been hurt so many times…I suppose he's afraid to let you know how he feels. He admires you…respects you…he chose you, out of anyone else." the Queen said.  
  
"He chose me because I was convenient, and because you asked him to wed." Serenity moaned pitifully. She hid her face in Gaia's dress. Gaia gently stroked her silver hair.  
  
"Now, Serenity, that's not true. Endymion chose you because he wanted to. He could have had almost any of the other ladies at court, and none would have rejected him, but he chose YOU. He chose you because you fascinated him. I must admit, you fascinated me, too. You are so much like myself. Striving to be the best…you're educated, witty, beautiful…though I must say my beauty's far past it's prime." Gaia said.  
  
"Oh, don't say that!" Serenity cried, lifting her head, looking straight into the Queen's eyes. "Why, had I not known you were Endymion's mother, I would never have guessed you might be older than I!"  
  
The queen laughed again, her soft, wise laugh. She turned serious once more, and looked straight at Serenity.  
  
"Child, you're the pick of the litter. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm proud of my son for choosing you. If I am to have a daughter- in-law, I would certainly want her to be smart, and pretty, and kind. Now, don't let my fool of a son push you around. If he gives you any trouble, come to me…I'll tell his father to set him right." the Queen said. Serenity giggled.  
  
Endymion, who was peering in the slightly opened door, watched the scene unfold before him. Certainly, Serenity liked his family….now if he could only work his way into her heart. His mother had done that quite easily. And everything his mother had said had been the truth…albeit, he wished she'd let him tell Serenity himself, when the time came, but it was true. Still, Endymion, who had no trouble admitting anything to Serenity whilst she slept, had no wish to yet admit he cared greatly for Serenity whilst she was awake. He looked down at the bouquet he held in his hands…he'd leave it on her bed, where she'd be sure to get it.  
  
  
  
That's all for this week!! Luv you lots!!!  
  
~*Lissy*~ 


	6. Taming Sweet Sere

Hey. Lissy here. I'm not too happy this week, my sister is moving to Texas, and chances are I'll never see her again. Please don't be upset if this chapter sucks ass. I promise, if it does, I'll fix it later, when I'm not so bummed out.  
  
The Wager- Chapter 6  
  
Serenity had just left Gaia's study, after talking for near an hour with the kind woman. Surely, here was a woman she could talk to. Unbidden, a smile reached her lips…one could not help but like the Queen. She was understanding, compassionate, and had a wonderful sense of humor. Even the fact that she was to marry against her wishes today did not dull her smile. She waltzed into her chambers, content to sit and read for a while, to sort out her thoughts…but fate obviously had other plans. She had been ready to sit on her bed, when she saw the flowers. White roses. Seiya must have sent them up, she reasoned. He knew they were her favorite. Sometimes her cousin could be so sweet. She scooped up the bundle, inhaling the sweet, fresh scent, before rummaging around for anything that might serve as a vase, at last coming up with an old one that had been place on the wash basin of her bathroom. She set the pretty bouquet on the nightstand, next to her bed, pleased with the look. When she turned around, she jumped three feet into the air, shocked to find someone behind her.  
  
"Luna! You scared the daylights out of me!" Serenity cried, hand over her heart, struggling to slow the frantic beat.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Serena…" Luna said nervously. She was fidgeting, hands twisting in her blue gown. Serenity was pleased to see her dressed properly. But something was bothering Luna, and Serenity had a hunch it involved her. She tried to soothe her maid's shot nerves, commenting on the roses.  
  
"See my pretty roses, Luna? I found them on my bed. My cousin Seiya must have gotten them for me." She spoke softly, smiling, trying to ease Luna's worry.  
  
"Lord Seiya didn't get them for you, Serena." Luna said cautiously. Serenity turned to her, confused.  
  
"Who did, then?" She asked, looking back at the roses in wonder.  
  
"Er…it was the Prince that brought them to your room, Serena." Luna said, biting her lower lip. "And not just that…he sent…something else…and said I was to get you ready as soon as possible."  
  
Serenity frowned.  
  
"What else did he send?" she asked warily. She had a strange feeling that whatever it was, Luna knew it would upset her. Luna led her to the large wardrobe, and opened the doors. Serenity gasped. Inside was the most lovely, elaborately made gown she had ever seen. It was pure white, pearls sewn into the bodice, diamonds sewn onto the skirt, in such a way that it looked like a star had burst over the dress, sprinkling it with glimmering dust. The sleeves were long, and would go slightly past Serenity's wrist, in a 'v' shape. The waist was narrow, cinched in the latest fashion.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Serenity gasped. She was almost afraid to touch the dress; it wasn't just a dress, it was a complete work of art. She turned to Luna, to ask why such a beautiful gift would upset her. Luna was holding a veil.  
  
"It's your wedding dress, Serena. The prince wishes you to be ready at three in the afternoon." Luna said quietly, almost afraid of her mistress's reaction. Serenity smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course Luna. Would you mind helping me wash my hair?" She asked. Luna was almost taken aback by Serenity's neutral attitude. However, as her mistress waltzed by her into the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of Serenity's eyes. In them was pure, true hatred. One thing was sure, Serenity was going to make her groom-to-be pay dearly.  
  
  
  
Endymion had been reading a very interesting book about the newest craze…a new math, created by Isaac Newton, called Calculus. He had made up his mind to learn it, it seemed very interesting, indeed. There was a soft knock at his door. When he opened it, he was met by his bride-to-be's smiling face. She was nothing short of ravishingly lovely when she smiled. And Endymion was taken aback. She'd never smiled at him before. He was immediately suspicious.  
  
"May I come in?" She asked sweetly. Her voice was soft and melodious. Speechless, he opened the door wider, and allowed her to pass through. He closed and locked the door behind him, and turned to face her.  
  
"If you think I will allow you to dictate my life, you'd better think again. I don't care WHO you are, I'm not afraid of you, and I will NOT allow you to push me around!" Serenity cried, emphasizing her words by poking his chest. Endymion seized Serenity's offending hand, and yanked her into his arms.  
  
"Goddammit, woman, you'll do exactly as I say!" he growled. He savored her shocked look for a moment, then decided the opportunity was too good to pass up, and gave into the temptation to kiss her. He wasn't particularly gentle, and he ravaged her lips without the slightest regard to what Serenity might've thought about his attention.  
  
Serenity, on the other hand, was too confused to fight him. As soon as his lips had touched hers, her legs had given out. If not for his arm around her waist, she was sure she would have fallen. The things his kiss was doing to her senses left her breathless, disoriented, and weak. She didn't have the strength to fight him. Nor did she really want to. It occurred to her that she should, for proprieties sake, but it had never occurred to her it was possible to feel how she was feeling now. Warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach, and it was all she could do to curl her fingers into the soft, white fabric of the white lawn shirt he was wearing. Her nails raked across it, and Endymion hauled her closer, her breasts pressed against his chest. The effect that the feel of her slender, luscious frame had on him was shocking. He bent her backwards, leaning over her, forcing her to hold onto him, refusing to break the kiss. When his hand slid up her side, skimming the side of her breast, Serenity gasped, and all rational thought flew right out the window.  
  
At her gasp, Endymion raised his head, alarmed, frightened that he had hurt, or even scared at her. Serenity bit back the protest that rose in her throat at his desertion of the kiss. He was looking down at her with a mixture of worry and some other emotion she couldn't recognize, but it had darkened his eyes to a deep midnight blue, so dark they were nearly black.  
  
All at once, Serenity remembered everything she hated about this man; he was forcing her to marry him, and he was an absolute beast, not to mention rude and obnoxious! She quickly shoved herself out of his arms, gasping for breath.  
  
"Serenity-" he began, settling his hands on her waist. Angered an embarrassed by what he had done, and her reaction to him, Serenity drew back her hand, and slapped him hard, across the face. His head jerked to the side, and she could feel him beginning to tense, as if holding his anger in check. Horrified that she had actually struck him, Serenity fled the room before he had the chance to yell at her.  
  
Alone again, Endymion sighed. Goddammit, he'd put his foot in it again. He'd made the mistake of trying to run her life, and on top of it, kissed her and probably frightened the hell out of her. She'd had a right to hit him. Not only that, but he had the feeling she'd known he had been angry at her for striking him. The anger and melted away as soon as she'd fled, and now he wished he could apologize to her, but she would resent him even more if he forced his company on her before giving her time to cool down. Damn, but the woman DID have a good arm on her. He leaned back against the door and sighed,  
  
"What a woman."  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I just don't have the energy to write any more right now. Sorry. I'll get more out next week, I promise.  
  
~Lissy~ 


	7. Just Married!

Lissy here! Well…not much to say…I don't own Sailor Moon. I never will. I'm not getting my hopes up. Here's the next chapter of The Wager. Please don't sue me. I only have 2 dollars, and 15 cents…. and half a Pepsi, but that's not the point….  
  
The Wager - Chapter Seven  
  
Endymion turned and watched as his lovely bride stepped slowly down the aisle, towards him. A sheer veil covered her beautiful face, but he was unable to get a good look at her, far away as she was. She seemed to be prolonging their inevitable marriage for as long as possible, taking the tiniest of steps. When finally she reached him, she refused to face him at all, until it was required they do so for the ceremony. Endymion reached for her hand, repeating the vows as directed by the priest. Even now, she was looking down, not bothering to look at him. He slipped the simple, white gold and diamond ring onto her ring finger.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." he repeated. One of the bridesmaids stepped forward, handing Serenity a ring. She stared at it a moment, as if debating whether or not she should do as she had promised. Ever so slowly, she repeated the vows, in little more than a whisper. Then she slid the matching band onto his left ring finger. Her soft words were so low, he doubted anyone but the priest, and maybe the best man and bridesmaids had heard.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Endymion turned to the priest, who in turn nodded at him.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." the man said. Endymion raised her veil slowly, and looked down into her crystal blue eyes. They clearly said 'don't even think about it'. But Endymion was thinking, all right. She'd gotten away with hitting him, and though he was not angry at her, she was going to pay. He knew that she knew better than create a scene, so he really had nothing to lose. She glared at him, and he leaned down, framing her face with his hands, kissing her deeply. He parted her lips, and slid his tongue inside. Stubbornly, she refused to respond to him at all. His hands slid down her throat, over her shoulders, down her back, and firmly grasped her hips, yanking her fully into his embrace, her petite body flush up against his. He swallowed her tiny gasp, and gentled his grip, forcing his mouth from punishing to soft and gentle. As soon as she sensed the change, Serenity's small frame melted against him, her hands running up his chest, to hook around his neck. Unconsciously, she rose up on her tiptoes to give him better access to her mouth, and Endymion did not refuse her invitation. However, romantic sighs from their audience and scattered applause drew Endymion back to reality, and brought Serenity with him. She gasped in embarrassment when she realized what she'd done…in front of the entire court!  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth, I present to you your Prince and Princess, Endymion and Serenity of Earth." the priest's booming voice startled Serenity, and she nearly jumped when Endymion turned her gently to face the crowd. He raised his hand, waving and smiling at the cheering crowd.  
  
"Please exit to the reception hall….dinner shall be served immediately!" A herald cried next to the large, white doors leading out of the chapel. Endymion and Serenity watched as the numerous guests slowly exited the room. The priest scurried out of the room alongside them. Endymion looked down at Serenity a moment, taking in her shocked expression. He grasped her hand, tugging her after him towards the reception hall. She resisted.  
  
"Come on!" he urged with a gentle tug on her arm. She pulled her arm back towards herself, leaning away from him.  
  
"I don't WANT to go!" she protested. Endymion rolled his eyes.  
  
"Serenity, two things. First, I didn't ask you whether of not you wanted to go. You're going whether you like it our not, if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to the table. Second, you've been doing a pretty good job of not causing a scene…do you want to start up the rumor mills about how the bride and the new Princess decided not to go to her own reception?" Endymion asked pointedly, a little more than annoyed at Serenity's continued resistance to him. She could at LEAST have given him a chance! A thought struck him, the perfect way to get her to cooperate, at least through the reception.  
  
"Unless, of course, you're eager to begin our wedding night…of course, that might also start gossip, but not nearly as malicious as they could be…they'll simply think that we're so in love, we decided to skip out on their festivities to enjoy our own." he suggested with a smug grin. She smiled sweetly, leaning in so close, her lips nearly brushed his.  
  
"I should rather be drawn and quartered." she murmured viciously, and hiked up the skirts of her wedding dress, to dash down the aisle. He reached out, and grabbed her arm, yanking her back against him roughly, twisting her arm behind her so she couldn't move.  
  
"That can be arranged, woman. Don't tempt me." he ground out against her ear, angered. Her breath hissed in roughly, and she gasped.  
  
"Endymion, stop, please! You're hurting me!" She cried. She rose onto her toes so as to alleviate some of the pain from her arm being twisted behind her. Immediately, Endymion released her, his anger had vanished the moment she'd gasped in pain. Immediately, he spun her around into his arms. He held her as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let her go. For once, Serenity did not object – she was far too stunned to.  
  
"Serenity…I'm truly sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you, truly I didn't. This is the second time I've hurt you. If only you didn't rile me so…but there isn't an excuse for injuring a woman. Serenity, I apologize, I never meant to hurt you, and anything I've said that's offended you was said in anger, and I meant none of it. Please forgive me." Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity was almost scared by his sudden change. He was sincere, that she could tell, he was remorseful for hurting her, and had done more than most men would do…truth to tell, most men beat their wives, and few apologized. The law did not require men to do any such thing, nor did it prevent them from beating their wives…she had no idea why Endymion would apologize, other than that he was truthfully sorry. She was lost in thought, when Endymion spoke again,  
  
"Alright, I understand…there's no excuse…of course you couldn't forgive me for harming you…I apologize…" he was drawing away from her, mumbling jumbled sentences…that he was terribly sorry, but he understood, and he probably wouldn't have been able to forgive himself, either…and the like. Serenity shook her head to clear her thoughts, and touched his arm as he turned to go.  
  
"Endymion, I forgive you…I'm sorry, I was just thinking…and…I'm sorry I've been so difficult…it's just…well, I really wasn't planning on getting married, and you never gave me any time to think about it, and you really can't expect to run my life for me –" Serenity was rambling, all her thoughts, her feelings came rushing out. He put a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't own you, I know that. But you were kind of set against me from the start. So maybe I didn't set about marrying you in the conventional way…could you give me a chance?" he asked. Serenity caught his eyes. They were a deep midnight blue, and she could see nothing but sincerity in them.  
  
"I don't know what I want right now, Endymion. I honestly don't. But seeing how I don't really have a choice anymore, I guess I could try to like you." Serenity said grudgingly. But Endymion saw the hint of a smile about her lips that ruined the latter part of the statement. Maybe, at least, they could be friends. He held out his arm to her.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the banquet hall. Serenity smiled and placed her hand upon his arm.  
  
"We shall!" she said. Endymion couldn't help but smile. Maybe he could win her over, yet.  
  
  
  
Okay! That's all. For this chapter I mean, not for the fic….although, this WOULD be an interesting place to stop altogether…no, I wouldn't be so mean….unless some of the rude people that were mean to me on my last account come back…and then I might….oh well! More later!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Lissy. 


	8. Nightmare

Hi. Lissy here. I'd like to say that I DID in fact, realize that this seemed like it was beginning to be an abusive relationship…it will NOT be however, which is why I stressed the 'he was sincerely sorry' point. Let me once again say this – This fic will NEVER be an abusive relationship one, nor will I EVER write one. I just thought I should make it perfectly clear, as someone pointed out that it DID begin to sound like an abusive relationship. I am a HUGE fan of Sere/Endy fics, and I will not write fics in which they end up with anyone but their significant others. With that clear, I am eager to start the next chapter!!  
  
The Wager – Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Endymion looked over at his lovely new bride, who picked at her food daintily. She looked deep in thought. He hoped it wasn't about the episode he'd caused earlier. He nearly cringed in remembrance of her pained cry, and instantly loathed himself. He'd prided himself on never mistreating a woman, though many of the men in his parents' court took great pleasure and pride in the fact that they 'kept their wives and daughters in line'. He had been shocked at the looks of betrayal and fear upon the faces of the women in question whenever they had been publicly promised a beating. He swore to himself that from this moment on, he would never give Serenity reason to fear him. He would hate to see a fear of himself in her beautiful eyes…it sickened him to think that she could be feeling that way towards him even now. Discreetly, he reached underneath the table, and gently grasped her other hand, which rested idly in her lap. She started when he linked their fingers, squeezing ever so gently, almost affectionately. He leaned towards her, to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Serenity, I'm so sorry. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you?" his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. She shrugged nonchalantly, twirling her fork distractedly. Endymion brushed her hair back gently, and kissed her temple softly, so softly it felt like a butterfly's wing had brushed her skin. She started when he stood suddenly, raising his champagne glass. He struck his spoon against it gently, gaining the attention of the lords and ladies of the court.  
  
"As you know I am to be King, soon, and Serenity will be my Queen," he began. He looked over at Serenity, who wore a confused expression, completely unaware of his plan. "As such, I shall expect my court to hold to my laws. The first law that I shall make begins as of now, this second, and shall never be repealed. I doubt my mother or father will disagree with it, nor shall my wife. My law is this: No man shall ever, in any circumstance, cause injury to a woman. Any man that does such shall be publicly lashed, and then jailed, regardless of his status. Those who disagree with my law shall obey it, and kindly keep their opinions to themselves." Endymion finished, and returned to his seat, upon which many ladies of the kingdom applauded, his mother included. His father smiled proudly at his son, whom he knew would someday make a wise and just ruler.  
  
Endymion glanced over at Serenity as he sat down. She did not face him, and instead stared down at her fingers knotted in her lap. He leaned over to Serenity, as his lips brushed her ear again as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity, I thought you would appreciate it…I did it for you. I'm sorry if I didn't do right." His voice was filled with regret; Serenity realized he thought he'd angered her again. A giggle rose in her throat, even as tears spilled down her cheeks, and she turned, flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"You did right, Endymion. There's nothing better you could have done." she said, as tears and laughter overcame her.  
  
  
  
Endymion led Serenity out of the reception hall after the last of the guests had left. It was a little after three in the morning, and his new bride walked slightly unsteadily. She was probably dead tired from the dancing and merriment. She hadn't had much to drink, in truth, she hadn't even finished her first glass of champagne, so he knew she wasn't intoxicated. He pulled her along gently; she wasn't yet familiar with the palace, and he knew they still had quite a ways to go. He stopped, and she stopped next to him, looking up at him with drowsy eyes.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"No, not yet," he replied gently. He leaned down, and scooped her into his arms, her skirts cascading over his arm. She turned her face into his chest, curling up against him.  
  
"I'm so…tired…" she murmured, falling asleep even now.  
  
"I know, sweetheart," he replied soothingly. She must be exhausted! He walked the rest of the way, cradling his wife protectively in his arms.  
  
When he reached his room, he debated on whether or not to put her in her own room. Finally he decided not to. She was his wife, she belonged in his room. That didn't necessarily mean he planned on forcing his attentions on her; he would never do that, but she would share his room.  
  
He undressed her down to her silk shift, not wanting her to think he'd intruded upon her privacy, and pulled down the covers on his bed. He laid her down gently upon his silk sheets, and pulled the sheets and blankets up over her. Satisfied that she was comfortable when she curled up and buried her face in his pillows, he undressed down to his boxers (AN: out of time period, I know, but I just CAN'T imagine him in anything else…) and slid in beside her. She sensed his warmth, and cuddled up next to him, choosing to rest her head on his shoulder. He chuckled, and slid his arm about her waist, resting his chin atop her head. Sleep claimed him before he knew it.  
  
  
  
Serenity watched the two of them talking quietly, from behind a bookshelf. They were in the enormous library, though she knew not how she had gotten there. The woman, with flaming red hair, and an extremely low cut gown was seated on Endymion's lap.  
  
"Oh, Endymion, I love you so…whenever will you divorce that pathetic little child and come to me?" the woman cooed, raking her fingers through Endymion's dark hair. Serenity noted that her long, curved nails were painted the exact, fiery hue of her waist-length hair.  
  
"As soon as I am able, darling…the girl won't be easy to off…my parents already love her…she'll have to have an accident of sorts…" Endymion said, pulling the giggling woman closer. "Beryl, I don't know how I could ever live without you…" he murmured huskily, his lips closing over the woman's.  
  
"Oh, Endymion," the woman sighed. Serenity gasped in shock. She had never guessed that Endymion hated her so much. Unfortunately, the nearly deserted library carried sound too easily, and Endymion's head jerked up. He glanced around, and caught sight of Serenity as she tried to move further behind the bookshelf. He stood, and Beryl stumbled, following him.  
  
"What's the matter, dearest?" Beryl asked.  
  
"We seem to have an eavesdropper." Endymion said, his voice dangerously low. He stalked towards the bookshelf, his heavy footsteps ricocheting from the arched ceiling. Serenity turned, only to find herself faced with a wall of books…she was blocked in! It couldn't be! There wasn't a way out!  
  
"Well, what do you know? It's your little wife." The woman's voice, which had once been soft and smooth, now hissed maliciously.  
  
"Yes, it is…I think it's about time for her to make her grand exit…right out the window. A dreadful, terrible accident. I shall be truly heartbroken. But then, my darling wife didn't know the palace very well…it was dark, and she wanted something to read, but didn't wish to wake anybody…one of the servants left a window open, and she tragically fell through it, to her death…so sorry, Serenity…you just weren't part of the plan…" Endymion's mouth curved into a dark, sinister smile, and Serenity wanted to scream…but terror closed her throat as he reached for her…  
  
  
  
Serenity bolted awake, her chest heaving. She looked around…she wasn't in the library…she was in a bedroom…it had been a dream! Serenity was incredibly relieved. She struggled to catch her breath…what an awful nightmare! A hand gently caressed her back, and a frightened, strangled cry burst from her throat. She froze in terror.  
  
"Shhhhh." A soft voice soothed. "It's alright. Go back to sleep." It was Endymion. Serenity didn't know whether to be terrified or elated. It was he that had haunted her dream, and yet, it was he who now soothed her. He gently grasped her shoulders, and pulled her back down beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. He gently stroked his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Bad dreams?" he asked after a few minutes. She nodded.  
  
"Want to tell me?" he asked. She shook her head. Serenity flushed. She could never tell him of this dream! It had been too painful, too frightening…watching Endymion kiss that woman had made her feel as though she'd been kicked in the gut…and even though it was nothing more than a dream, it hurt to think about. Was she coming to…CARE for Endymion?  
  
  
  
Otay. That's it for this chapter. Really. There's no more. No use looking. Seriously. I'm done for tonight. That's two chapters in 2 days. Consider yourselves lucky!! 


	9. You Didn't Think It'd Be That EASY, Did ...

Hello again! I'm back. Not much to say excepting that I LOVE E-MAIL!!! Ok. That's it. Byeeeeee!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
The Wager – Chapter Nine  
  
Serenity awoke to bright sunshine pouring through a window, pooling onto the bed and spilling over the side in golden rays. She turned, to bury her face in the pillows and escape facing the morning. If one thing could ever be said about Serenity, it was this- she absolutely detested mornings. She never rose before noon unless she had to.  
  
"Good morning!" A cheerful, male voice called. The bed sank slightly, under the weight of someone seating himself beside her. Serenity responded by grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her head to muffle the sound. It didn't work – she could hear his deep chuckle, and he gently tugged away the pillow. Her fingers curled, desperately searching for anything to ward him off and allow her more precious sleep.  
  
"Time to get up, sleepy head." Endymion said, all too cheerily for Serenity's tastes. Finally, she succeeded in blindly locating yet another pillow, and shoving it back over her head, yelling,  
  
"Go away!" as much as her face being buried in a pillow would let her. He laughed again, prying this pillow, too, from her fingers.  
  
"Gods, I had no idea I'd married such a grouch! It's nearing eleven. Time to rise." Endymion insisted. Serenity yanked the covers over her head, and shouted at him again.  
  
"Eleven? Curse you to wake me at such an ungodly hour!" The blankets muffled Serenity's voice, but Endymion still caught what she was saying. Extending his arms over her, he gave a light, quick prod to where he assumed her sides to be. He was rewarded by her body jerking, and a small "Eeep!" escaping her. But she simply curled the blankets tighter about herself and said,  
  
"Don't do that! I'm ticklish!"  
  
Endymion grinned wickedly, and leaned down to where he thought her ear might be.  
  
"That's what I was counting on." he said devilishly, gently jabbing her in the sides again, causing her to squirm about to escape his attack.  
  
"No, no, stop! I…I can't…alright, alright, I'll get up!" Serenity's jumbled words were punctuated by laughter, and her head soon emerged from beneath the tangle of blankets. Her silver hair was mussed, and she yanked it from the mountain of covers so it wouldn't get caught or be pulled, and her eyes were sleepy and slightly dazed, but Endymion thought she'd never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine!" he piped with a grin. Serenity smiled…and hit him over the head with a pillow. He shielded his head, laughing.  
  
"You dirty, rotten, low-life! I was SLEEPING!" Serenity cried, still chucking pillows at him as he rose off the bed. He caught every one, dropping them to the floor, still laughing.  
  
"Is that any way to treat the man who brought you breakfast in bed?" He said, dropping the last pillow, and motioning to the tray of food that rested on his nightstand.  
  
"Breakfast?" Serenity looked over at the food, and back at Endymion.  
  
"Yes. The kitchens close at ten, so the cooks can prepare for supper. Since you weren't up yet, I figured it would be a nice gesture to save you some breakfast." Endymion said. He grinned. "And how do I get thanked for it? My wife throws pillows at me! What IS this would coming to?!" He threw his hands in the air, in mock defeat.  
  
Serenity smiled. So maybe the man was a little rough around the edges…but she could fix that. And he had a sense of humor. He had brought her breakfast. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so terribly after all.  
  
  
  
Endymion sat in his study, reading glasses perched on the ridge of his nose, and an open book in front of him. He hadn't read more than half a page in the last twenty minutes. He was more focused on his thoughts. Serenity might not love him yet, and of course she didn't know that he loved her, but they DID have fun together. She had taken to being able to beat him at cards again, memorizing his actions that told her what he had in his hand. She even schooled him on how NOT to give away his cards. Arranging his cards, she said, was the easy part to guess. Most people arranged their cards from low to high. She suspected Endymion would break that, and go high to low, and she was right. She would watch the position of the card Endymion played was in, and fold or raise her bet with an educated guess as to what else he had.  
  
Also, Serenity had eventually convinced Endymion to take a few hours away from signing documents to come into the gardens, and help her navigate the hedge maze. Endymion knew the way by heart, and it took about 45 minutes to get to the center, walking, but Serenity wouldn't know that. When they came to an intersection of hedges, Endymion slipped back, taking the correct turn instead of following Serenity.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Serenity asked, when the route she had been following turned into a dead end. "Endymion?" she asked…she hadn't heard a response from him. She turned. He wasn't there!  
  
"Yes, Sere?" a familiar voice asked. There he was, leaning over the top of the hedge, right beside her.  
  
"Oooh, when I find a way over there, I'll…" she seethed angrily.  
  
"Oh, and I was going to tell you, too! Those who threaten me with bodily injury have to find their own way." He pushed away from the hedge, and Serenity could no longer see him.  
  
"No, wait! Endymion, come back! How do I get out of here?!" Serenity cried. She tried standing on her tiptoes to see over the hedge, but was disappointed to find she could not; Endymion was considerably taller than she. His soft chuckle was heading away from her. "Endymion!!!" Serenity shrieked. A gentle tug on her hair made her turn around.  
  
"Yes, darling?" he asked. He was right behind her. His midnight blue eyes held laughter, and his mouth was turned up in a quirky grin.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Doing what?" Endymion asked innocently.  
  
"Disappearing like that! I'll NEVER find my way out of here if you keep going off like that!" Serenity moaned.  
  
"Sure you will. Might take you a while, but I wouldn't leave you in here alone. Who KNOWS what horrors come out here after dark?" he suggested devilishly. Serenity sank to the ground.  
  
"Stop it! You're trying to frighten me." She said.  
  
"You're so right. Did it work?" he asked eagerly. She glared up at him, but her irritation eased when she saw his face. His ebony hair fell into his eyes in slight disarray. He was also smiling. He was just teasing her.  
  
"You're incorrigible." she said. He put a hand to his forehead in a dramatic gesture.  
  
"Dear me! I'm incorrigible! Perish the thought!" He gasped. His eyes danced merrily. Serenity giggled.  
  
"Big baby." she murmured.  
  
"A big baby! Me?! My dear lady wife, I believe I shall have to show you exactly who the big baby is." With that, he disappeared below the hedge, and Serenity could not see him. She stood, and began her way through the maze again. Several times, she took a wrong turn, and had to trace her steps back. She didn't hear anything from Endymion for the next half-hour or so. She had begun to get nervous, when she remembered that he said he wouldn't leave her alone in the maze. Something tugged on her skirt. She turned in time to see Endymion's retreating figure, but she couldn't keep up with him. Oh, it was times like these when she longed to be able to wear pants!  
  
He kept it his game up for almost an hour, to when the sun slowly began to make it's descent below the horizon. This time, he got close enough to pull the ribbon from her hair, gaining time by surprising her, her calf-length hair tumbling down her back. Serenity gathered her hair, twisted it up into a topknot, hiked up her skirts, and took off after Endymion. She was sure she had followed him exactly, but she came to a dead end.  
  
She cried out in frustration, and turned around. She gasped. Endymion blocked her exit.  
  
"Found you." he said, smiling. He held her lavender hair ribbon in his right hand Gently, he reached behind her, and tugged her hair from her loose topknot. "I like you better like this," he said softly, gently running his fingers through her silky hair. There was some emotion in his voice that Serenity recognized, but couldn't place. She'd witnessed it before, but she simply couldn't figure out what it was that made his voice so soft and gentle. He turned her around, her back to him, and he expertly retied her hair ribbon. When he finished, he turned her back around to face him.  
  
"Thank you." she murmured. Her voice sounded unsteady, even to her.  
  
"Sere," he murmured, "would you hit me if I kissed you?"  
  
Now it was Serenity's turn to tease him.  
  
"Depends. Are you any good at it?" she responded. He chuckled.  
  
"I like to think so. Guess I'll just have to find out, then, won't I?" he replied. Before she had a chance to answer, his lips were on hers, so incredibly tender and soft, and his hands found her waist, drawing her closer to him. Her hands slid up his chest, one curling around his neck, the other burying its fingers in his hair. She rose up onto her tiptoes, parting her lips, giving him free access to her mouth. He took her invitation, and slid his tongue inside, coaxing hers to follow his lead. One of his hands splayed across her back, holding her close to him, the other moved lower, cupping her rear, bringing her into intimate contact with him. When Serenity felt the hard ridge of his desire pressing hot against her stomach, she started. He pulled away, thinking he'd hurt her.  
  
"Serenity, are you alright? I'm sorry, I-" He didn't get to finish. Serenity was not ready to give up the kiss. Her lips met his, and Endymion stood stock-still. He hadn't imagined she would ever have initiated a kiss! Serenity took the wrong idea, thinking she'd done something forbidden. She pulled away. He didn't allow her to.  
  
"No…do it again." he murmured. His voice was choked, almost as if he couldn't breathe. Serenity licked her lips nervously, and rose onto her tiptoes again, to brush her lips over his. She would have backed away, if Endymion had not insisted upon capturing her lips once again. This time, his lips were hungry and hot, demanding, leaving no opportunity for Serenity to be shy. She wasn't. He took her mouth as if he were a starving man with his first meal in years. He bent her slightly backwards, so he was leaning over her, and she was forced to hold onto him tightly. Serenity didn't mind. Even when his lips found their way from hers, down to her throat. He pressed heated kisses to her sweet skin, growing more and more passionate all the while, until at last, he stopped and righted her. Her breath was coming in short pants, and her cheeks were flushed prettily. He liked the way she looked when in the grip of passion. He kissed her bruised lips gently, and waited for her breathing to return to normal.  
  
"Come," he said, "I'll show you the way out. Besides, my mother would KILL me if we were late for the ball."  
  
"Ball?" Serenity gasped, "What ball? Why didn't anyone tell me about a ball?!" Endymion chuckled, and led his raging wife out of the hedge maze, and back into the palace.  
  
Endymion waited patiently while Serenity put the finishing touches on her ball gown. She refused to allow him entrance to the bathroom while she was dressing. She had insisted it was bad luck for anyone to see her dress before she was ready to go.  
  
"That's only for wedding dresses," he had sighed, exasperated.  
  
"No, it's not, Mama used to tell me all the time that a man should never see a lady's ball gown before she was ready to be escorted to the ball. It's better for him to be surprised, and not bored of the dress before they reach the ball room." Serenity had called from the bathroom.  
  
"That reminds me…where is your mother? I didn't see her at the wedding." Endymion had called back. There was a pause.  
  
"She's dead." Serenity replied, her voice soft and low. She must've loved her mother a great deal.  
  
"Oh." was all Endymion could think of to say. He'd put his foot in it this time.  
  
Serenity emerged from the bathroom, arranging her skirts. Endymion stood, and walked towards her.  
  
"You look beautiful." he said. He hesitated. "I'm sorry about your mother. You must have loved her very much." Serenity nodded.  
  
"I did. She was a very beautiful person." Serenity replied (AN: I just thought I'd make a comment that 'beautiful' does not necessarily mean 'pretty' as some people might take it. I am NOT trying to make Serenity seem shallow).  
  
"I'm positive she was." Endymion said. "She had such a beautiful daughter." (AN: see note above). He offered her his arm. "Shall we go, milady?"  
  
Serenity smiled, and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"We shall."  
  
  
  
Serenity and Endymion floated gracefully across the ballroom. Almost everyone noticed how beautifully they fit together. Serenity was light to Endymion's dark. She was radiantly beautiful, and he was devilishly handsome. They belonged together.  
  
A cold pair of emerald green eyes glinted evilly across the room. The woman who owned them was also beautiful…but in a completely different way. She was dangerously beautiful, with flaming red hair, and fiery, long, curved nails. Nails that clenched into her palms as she watched Endymion and Serenity float across the ballroom floor. They were beautiful together, she would admit, but Endymion was hers, and she was here to claim him. The fact that he had a wife didn't matter in the least. He would be hers anyway. She started in surprise when she felt someone dab a handkerchief to her palms.  
  
"Beryl, darling, you know you tend to draw blood when you're angry." a male voice said, tucking the bloodied handkerchief back into his breast pocket.  
  
"I know, Demando…but you know how it angers me so to see that little bitch with her hands on my Endymion." Beryl nearly growled. For a moment, his hands on her shoulders hurt her, and she winced.  
  
"You will not refer to Serenity as any such name." he spoke roughly, threateningly. Beryl smiled.  
  
"I'll refer to the wench as anything I wish, thank you very much, and you can do nothing about it." she said. Turning, she walked towards a group of handsome young men, prepared to while away the time before she might be able to make her move. Her hips swayed seductively as she walked, but her smile clearly said 'poison'.  
  
Serenity caught a glimpse of bright red hair, and immediately thought of her dream, but she shook it off. It was impossible. Dreams do not come true, she reminded herself. Dreams are simply dreams. Nothing more.  
  
  
  
Famous last words, ne? Well, this is my longest chapter ever, so be happy!! Otay. I'll write more later. E-mail me, please, and tell me what you think!!! Oh, yes…you REALLY didn't think I'd make it so easy as 'fall in love with the handsome prince', did you?! For shame! Have I taught you nothing? Always expect the unexpected. Be prepared for an interesting, involved plot. 


	10. Love At Last

Hey! Lissy here. I'm going to tell you right now; this story will neither be boring nor short. I plan on making it…oh…maybe 20 chapters. I've got ideas like you wouldn't believe! Please don't get mad at me for making it so long, but I can't figure out how else to get all my ideas down. Well…here's the next chapter!!  
  
Warning!!! This chapter is rated NC-17!! Minors, beware! I take NO responsibility for young eyes reading this!  
  
The Wager – Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Serenity found it hard to believe that the ball was over. It had been amazing. Endymion had not let her out of his sight, for there were plenty young men all too eager to dance with their new princess. Serenity, for the most part, had had nothing but punch to drink. Endymion had tried to keep her from having too much, but why, so could not guess. Although it was nearing two in the morning, Serenity felt awake and alive, jittery, like she had butterflies in her stomach. Endymion opened the door to their chamber. Their chamber. Serenity liked to think of it as theirs. She hadn't realized before exactly how much she liked Endymion. He was handsome, sweet, fun, and nice. He was anything a girl could want in a husband. He closed the door behind them, and turned to find Serenity standing before him, looking at him as if contemplating something.  
  
"Will you kiss me, Endymion?" she asked, as if asking a simple question like what day of the week it was. Endymion chuckled, half to himself. She'd had a bit too much to drink. He walked towards her, and kissed her forehead, before beginning to prepare for bed.  
  
"Not THAT kind of kiss." Serenity sighed, dropping to sit at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh?" Endymion said, half listening.  
  
"I'm not drunk, Endymion!" Serenity cried, realizing why he refused to touch her. His damned ethics prevented him from touching her unless he was absolutely sure she wanted him to. Which completely ruled out touching her when she was drunk, as she might not be in total control of herself and regret her actions later. He'd finished undressing, and walked back towards the bed, turning down the covers. He was only wearing boxers, and Serenity swallowed hard. When had he gotten so incredibly handsome? He slid into the bed, arms propping his head up. He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not drunk?" he asked, a slight grin playing about his mouth. She was still seated at the edge of the bed, fully dressed. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not drunk. More like, alive. More free. Less inhibited." Serenity explained.  
  
"You're drunk. That's what alcohol does to you. It takes away your inhibitions. I'm not going to help you do something you don't want to do." Endymion said. "Come to bed, Sere. I'm tired."  
  
"I never said I didn't want to." Serenity said insistently. Endymion's eyes, that he'd closed only seconds before, flew open.  
  
"What?" he asked, taken aback for once.  
  
"I never said I didn't want to…I just didn't know how to ask. That's not really a problem now, is it? By the way, could you unlace my gown? I managed to get it when I put it on, but I just can't reach it now." Serenity turned her back to him, and pulled her hair over her shoulder, allowing him access to the laces tied at her waist. He loosened the laces enough that she could wriggle out of the dress, in her under clothes. She tossed the dress over the back of the nearest chair, and slid into the bed, beside Endymion. She slid closer to him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know?" She said. He chuckled, his arm coming around her, holding her closer to him.  
  
"That's my line. Besides, men aren't beautiful." he said, kissing the tip of her nose affectionately.  
  
"You are." Serenity insisted. After a long silence, Serenity propped herself up, so she was looking down at him.  
  
"Will you make love to me, Endymion?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Not tonight, Sere. Tomorrow, if you still want to. Not tonight, not when you're not in control of yourself." he said softly.  
  
"I am!" Serenity insisted He just closed his eyes. "Fine! If you won't make love to me, I'LL just have to take charge!" Serenity said. Endymion felt her wriggling around beside him, but figured she'd either be too timid to make good on her threat, or she'd fall asleep soon enough. Before he could quite tell what had happened, he felt Serenity's lips on his, and the sweet, gentle weight of Serenity's body on his. His eyes opened, surprised, and Serenity leaned back. Serenity was seated atop him, straddling his hips, naked as the day she was born. The image of his lovely young wife naked, and on top of him shocked Endymion into silence.  
  
"It occurs to me that I can't do this without your cooperation, Endymion. Would you be so kind as to remove your undergarments?" Serenity asked, like she had no shyness whatsoever, and it was perfectly normal to be seated naked atop a man. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Serenity, listen to me. You don't really want this right now, you're intoxicated, and you need to sleep it off. If you still want me to make love to you tomorrow, I'll be more than happy to oblige you, but I can't in good conscience make love to you right now." Endymion said. He grasped her hand, and placed a delicate kiss on her palm.  
  
"But I need you NOW, Endymion! Please!" She cried. He shook his head gently, and she began to cry. Large, crystal tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Oh, god, I can't even seduce my own husband!" she whispered, burying her face in her hands. Endymion rolled her beneath him, pulling her hands from her face, kissing away her tears.  
  
"Don't cry Sere. You have NO idea how good a job you were doing. Gods, how I wish I could, Serenity, but I refuse to do that to you. I love you too much for that." he murmured softly in her ear, kissing her cheek. Serenity's tears ceased almost immediately, and with wide blue eyes, she looked up at him quizzically.  
  
"Do you mean that, Endymion?" she asked. Endymion, although it had slightly embarrassed him that he had just blurted it out, knew better than to pretend he didn't, especially right now. She knew now, and she wasn't likely to forget. He sighed and kissed the tip of her nose. She looked absolutely adorable, hands curled into loose fists just under her chin, biting her lower lip gently, and blinking owl eyes up at him.  
  
"I hadn't meant to tell you like that, Sere, but it doesn't make it any less true." he said after a minute. She positively melted against him.  
  
"Oh, Endymion! I love you, too! I mean, at first, I thought you were mean and terribly rude, but it all changed! You were nice, and sweet, and a little aggravating, but I love you just the same!" she cried. Tears were spilling down her cheeks again, but not sad tears. They were the tears of someone who'd just become unbearably happy. Endymion didn't know whether to believe her or not…he'd been sure just minutes ago that she was intoxicated. Did she know what she was saying now? Serenity had noticed his silence. She looked up with him, a joyous smile lighting her beautiful face…and it faded instantly when she glimpsed his expression.  
  
"You don't believe me." she said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I didn't say that, Sere…it's just…you're not yourself right now. I don't know if it's really you talking." Endymion explained.  
  
"You silly, ignorant man! How many times do I have to TELL you, I am NOT drunk!" Serenity cried. With a strength she didn't know she had, she pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him with everything she had. Once again, she'd managed to surprise him, and he could do little to stop her. His resolve had steadily weakened since she'd asked him to make love to her, and the fact that she was lying naked beneath him did nothing to strengthen his meager hold on control.  
  
'It's only one kiss,' he thought, 'how much can one kiss hurt?'  
  
He threw himself headlong into it, ravaging her mouth, causing her to sigh, and melt into him again. Her breasts pressed into his chest, and Endymion hardened at the thought of her lovely, naked body that he longed to see and touch. He lifted himself off her, and she whimpered.  
  
"No, please don't stop!" she cried. He brushed his fingers across her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Shhh, sweet. I want to see you." he murmured. Serenity sighed happily. He wasn't going to stop! His eyes roamed her body, but she wasn't embarrassed. She wasn't drunk, but the alcohol she HAD consumed did take away her fear and nervousness.  
  
"Sere, darling…I need to touch you." His voice was oddly strained, like he was holding something back. Ever so gently, he touched her smooth, bare shoulder, as if afraid she would break. His lips quickly followed the path of his fingers. His hands and mouth delighted her, kissing every inch of perfect skin he could reach. He was eager to uncover all her delicious secrets, and Serenity was not going to stop him. His hands smoothed over her flat stomach, skimming her ribcage, and brushed the curve of her breasts. Serenity arched towards his warm, gentle hands, and he obligingly cupped them. Bending down, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Her sigh of pleasure was music to his ears. Her fingers tangled in his hair.  
  
"Oh, Endy…" she sighed, arching against his mouth. Her legs wrapped themselves tightly about his waist. Impatient to show her all there was, his mouth began its journey south. She giggled as his tongue explored her navel, and continued downwards. Endymion kissed the delicate skin just above her mound, and she jerked in surprise. Endymion looked up at her, chuckling to see his beautiful bride pressing her hands to her burning cheeks, eyes wide open.  
  
"Maybe you're not ready for THAT quite yet, darling," he chuckled. He moved back over her, capturing her lips with his. His hand slid down between them, stroking her soft skin, before ever so gently stroking her THERE. Serenity gasped and started in surprise. His eyes were warm and loving, looking down into hers.  
  
"Sweetheart, if we can't get past this part, nothing else will happen. If you want to stop, we will. I'd never force you into something you don't want wholeheartedly." He said, kissing her forehead tenderly.  
  
"No, I don't want to stop…it's just…embarrassing!" Serenity buried her face in his chest, cheeks stained bright red.  
  
"Darling, it's okay. There's no need to be frightened…I wouldn't willingly hurt you for the world." he soothed, brushing her hair back from her face. "Sweet, let me touch you. I'll show you how it can be…there is no need for embarrassment, I would never laugh at you." Gently, he laid Serenity back so that he could see her face. Still, her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. "Close your eyes, if it will help you, little one. I've no desire to cause you discomfort."  
  
His nimble fingers resumed their stroking of her skin. She started at first, and tensed with embarrassment, but he kissed her softly and sweetly, and soon Serenity forgot her discomfort. Her arms circled his neck, and she met his lips eagerly. She no longer had a thought to his hands on her body, except that it was no longer embarrassing, and it was quite pleasurable. But when he slid a finger inside her, she gasped, and arched against his hand. Her body took over and told her that this was normal, and accepted this new, unfamiliar invasion of her body. Her eyes opened wide, staring up at him questioningly. He gently withdrew his finger, and slid it back into her, causing her to gasp and flush again. His lips found hers, perfectly happy to take her mind away from her embarrassment.  
  
Warmth had begun to pool in the pit of her stomach, and it was rising steadily. Endymion certainly knew what he was doing to her body, she was having trouble thinking clearly…and her body had a will of its own. She couldn't seem to control her breathing; her breath was coming in short little pants. A slow fire begun in her stomach spread slowly downwards to where Endymion's fingers worked their magic.  
  
"Endy…Endymion…you have…to stop!" she panted, one hand clutching his arm, the other around his neck. Something was happening to her…she didn't know what, and she couldn't explain it for the life of her. But she felt like she was going to explode, the pleasure so intense it was almost pain. He stopped.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked, breathless with worry. Serenity shook her head rapidly…she didn't feel hurt…she felt…she felt…there was no way to describe it…she felt ALIVE.  
  
"No, no…I just can't…I can't take anymore…" she whispered. He smiled…and his fingers began their sweet torment again.  
  
"Endy, no, please, I can't take anymore!" She pleaded, tugging futilely at his arm. She writhed under the exquisite pleasure, wanting it to stop, yet wanting even more for it to go on…He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, which had become beaded with sweat.  
  
"Sere, darling…you don't understand yet…but you will. Don't be afraid." he murmured soothingly in her ear. Serenity couldn't think. She could only feel. Her body was consumed with fire; Endymion's hands the only things keeping her alive. Her back arched of it's own accord, a strangled gasp escaping her throat. She exploded in a rush of silvery stars and velvet darkness, her body quivering violently, satisfied. And then she was back on Earth, wrapped tightly in Endymion's warm embrace. Her breathing was still irregular, and she was trembling in the aftermath of whatever it was he'd done to her, but she'd never experienced anything like it. It had been nothing short of amazing. He whispered soothing words to her, smoothing her damp bangs from her forehead, kissing the tip of her nose. Serenity was quiet now, languid and relaxed, no longer having the strength to be embarrassed about what Endymion had done to her body. And still, he had been kind, and gentle, and good…satisfying her, with no thought to himself. With a sweet sigh, she hooked her arms around his neck.  
  
"Make love to me, Endymion." she whispered. He chuckled, tapping her nose.  
  
"Isn't that what I just did?" he asked.  
  
"You know what I mean…I need you, Endy…just like you said you needed me." Serenity said. She toyed with his thick hair, loving the way it clung to her fingers.  
  
"I do need you, Sere…but I don't want to take advantage of you." he said.  
  
"You won't be…please don't leave me like this, Endymion. I need you. I want you." Serenity said. He hesitated. "Oh, please, Endy! Don't think anymore!" she pleaded.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked, one last time.  
  
"I'm sure." she replied. He moved away for less than a moment, only long enough to shed his boxers, before stretching himself over her once more. Serenity withheld a gasp as he came into intimate contact with her, but she couldn't keep herself from blushing.  
  
"Sweet, you're so beautiful when you blush." he murmured. His thumbs stroked the sides of her breasts, and Serenity felt her nipples harden. But at this moment, she didn't want Endymion to be so slow and gentle…she didn't want to give him time to back out of his decision to make love to her.  
  
"I need you NOW, Endy!" she insisted, raking his back with her nails, causing him to emit a low groan.  
  
"Sere, I love you dearly…but please don't rush me…I don't want to hurt you." he said.  
  
"How could you hurt me?" Serenity asked innocently, with a small frown.  
  
"There is usually a small amount of pain for a woman during her first time…and if I'm not in complete control…it could be worse. Didn't your mama ever tell you?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
Serenity grew more relaxed. It seemed more natural now to have Endymion with her in this way. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he groaned.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Serenity asked, noting his strained expression.  
  
"No, no, darling…it's me…" he murmured. Gently, he unfastened her legs from his waist, and settled himself between them. "Sere…I don't want to hurt you…" he murmured.  
  
"It'll be alright…it…it won't hurt too badly, I'm sure." she reassured him, and herself. Gently, he eased himself inside her, and Serenity blushed at the intimate contact. He chuckled.  
  
"Promise me you'll always blush like this. Gods, Sere, I love you." he sighed. At his tender admission, all the tension drained out of her body. Her legs locked around his waist again. Endymion was halted by her barrier, and Serenity winced.  
  
"Sere, I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but there isn't a way around it." he murmured regretfully.  
  
"It's okay, Endy. I know you wouldn't hurt me if you could help it." she said. He pressed gently, capturing her lips, swallowing her small cry as he pushed through her barrier. And then the pain faded…and Endymion was buried to the hilt inside her, allowing her time to become used to sharing her body with him. He brushed away the few tears that had traced her cheeks, and kissed her lips.  
  
"It's done, sweetheart." he murmured. Serenity gave him a brave smile. Endymion waited a few moments, until Serenity's breathing had slowed, and she had relaxed a bit. Slowly, he withdrew from her, and ever so gently, thrust himself back into the hilt. Serenity gasped and shivered, nails biting into his skin. He repeated his long, slow strokes, until Serenity began to meet his thrusts, first timidly, as if she were afraid she was doing something wrong, and then with more courage, arching up to meet him. He could feel her breath against his throat, fanning hot and fast against him. He curved his hands around her hips, holding her arched as she was, supporting her. Her nails dug into his shoulders so hard, he felt certain she would have drawn blood.  
  
"Endy…Endy…oh!…" rambling, breathy words escaped her throat, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut in acute pleasure. Her legs tightened about his waist, ankles locked securely, her breasts pressed plat against his chest. The sight of Serenity's lovely, passion filled face almost undid him. He closed his eyes, determined not to spill himself until he'd thoroughly satisfied his bride. He willed himself not to lose control; he had no intention of causing Serenity more pain. Ever so gently, his hips rose and fell. Serenity gasped and pleaded with him; wanting the feeling he'd brought her before. Endymion buried his face in the hollow of her shoulder, trying not to think of Serenity's enticing young body beneath him, of how much he'd wanted her just like this, of the pleasure she would bring him. Serenity's breath caught, and her back arched, silvery hair creating a silk halo around her head, tossing on Endymion's pillow. A sharp cry wrenched itself from her throat, quickly muffled by Endymion's lips on hers. He found release just after she; spilling himself deep within her.  
  
Endymion wondered, as he gently tugged Serenity's lax body into his arms, whether or not she wanted children. He supposed she would; she seemed like the kind that would want children. He certainly hoped so. He wondered if even now they had created a child together. And he knew that when they had children, if they had children, he'd love them all just as much as he loved Serenity. Now she was curled into his side, breathing deep and even. She was not asleep, for her fingers traced small circles on his chest. He caught up her marauding fingers, and kissed them gently, before setting her hand at her side.  
  
"I love you, Endy." she murmured sleepily, tucking her head beneath his chin, giving in to sleep.  
  
"I love you, too, Sere…forever and ever." he whispered, interlacing their fingers. Endymion fell asleep dreaming of the life ahead of him with his precious Sere.  
  
The sleeping pair was never aware of the bright green eyes situated right outside their window. They couldn't see the hatred and scorn that the owner of those haunting eyes had for the innocent young woman cradled protectively in her husband's arms.  
  
Beryl Dinarri hovered just outside the window, eyes glowing with fury. Dark magic flowed through her veins, rich and as thick as blood.  
  
"So," she hissed venomously, "the little twit thinks she can steal Endymion away from me? We shall see. I will make you pay, Serenity. I will make you pay with your life. Your death will be slow and torturous. And I shall make your dearest love watch." She chuckled mockingly, and disappeared in a flash of poison green light.  
  
I hope you aren't too angry with me for being so late with this. I had to spend a week at my cousin's house, and another in Dallas searching for a new house…and we found one! It's lovely. I apologize, but I don't have a lap top to write more on, and it may be a couple weeks before I get out the next chapter; midterms, finals, and SATs, oh my! Not to mention I must write a controversial issue paper, direct a play, and write three 10- page book reports. I'm swamped. I'm sorry!!  
  
Luv lots!!!  
  
Lissy. 


	11. Disastrous Dreams

Heyyyyy!! I'm Baaaaack!! Didja miss me? Well, I now live in Flower Mound Texas...it's...very, very, very, very, VERY hot here! If anyone in California ever said "It's 106 degrees out side, and it's FINALLY starting to cool down!" we'd probably shoot him. Okay. Now that that's out of my system, you probably want a story, right? Okay, then, I'll just give you a little info and then be out with it! AIM: Kaitybugsladybug E-mail: Kaitybugsladybug@aol.com Cell phone: 469-223-3606. Please be aware I live in Texas, and if you choose to call to get questions answered more quickly than e-mail (I'm NOT on 24-7, contrary to popular belief) please, please, PLEASE be aware that I am SLEEPING at 2:30 in the morning. Thank you!!! Much hugglez, everyone!! Luv ya!! Lissy.  
  
  
  
Serenity awoke near midday, judging from the position of the sun outside the bedroom window. She was very comfortable, cradled protectively in Endymion's arms, head pillowed on his shoulder. Her left leg was sprawled over both of his, and she was all but laying over him. The tangled, twisted sheets did very little to cover them. Endymion's deep, even breathing told her he was yet asleep, and she didn't wish to wake him, but her stomach was rumbling loudly. She gently disentangled her limbs from his, trying not to wake him. When she'd succeeded in freeing herself, she sat up...or tried to. Ouch. He was lying on her hair. She'd just have to wait for him to wake up. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat a steady rhythm beneath her ear. She tapped it out on his chest, and he stirred, sliding an arm around her waist again. But besides that, he didn't move. He simply wasn't going to get up. "Endy." She whispered, tracing designs on his chest. He mumbled something she couldn't hear, but still did not wake. Serenity pushed herself up, whispering in his ear. "Endy!" she called in a sweet, sing-song voice. "Whazzat?" he murmured. She nibbled on his ear. Seconds later, both of his arms closed around her, rolling her onto her back. He leaned over her, brushing his lips along her throat, listening delightedly to her giggles. "What a way to wake up." He stroked his fingers down her sides, resting just along her ribs. She froze instantly. He grinned at her, pinning her down with his body. Her eyes flashed fire at him. "Don't you dare, Endymion!" She cried. He gave her an innocent, wide- eyed look. "Me? What could I possibly do? Oh, you mean this?" he said. A light poke to the spot just under her ribs had her giggling. He inched his fingers gently along her sides, watching her writhe beneath him, trying to escape his marauding fingers. "Endymionnnnnn! I'm......I'm going....to....get you....for....this!" She cried between bouts of laughter. She wriggled, futilely struggling to get away. Gradually, her shrieks of mirth died down, and she panted, exhausted. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She could feel his smile, and she tried vainly to suppress her own. "I love you so much." He murmured against her lips. "What say you we just...don't get up?" he whispered huskily. Ever-so-softly, he nibbled on her smooth shoulder, seducing her. "As wonderful as that sounds, Endy, I'm hungry. And don't you have a meeting with someone this afternoon?" She said. He groaned. "You're hungry? You woke me up from a perfectly good dream because you were hungry!?" He cried. She slid out of his grasp, and out of the bed, snickering. "You're adorable when you're grouchy, you know." She said, tweaking his nose, "I didn't want to dine alone...and besides...you were laying on my hair." Endymion rolled his eyes, and slid out of bed, following her to their wardrobes. He dressed quite quickly, and watched her rummage through her dresses in drawers and a half-laced camisolette. He brushed her unbound hair over her shoulder, and proceeded to gently tighten the laces and tie them, as she obviously hadn't been able to. She tossed several things over her shoulder, and he was surprised to see six whalebone and lace stays lying on the floor under the window sill. "Darling, this may be incompetent of me, but I don't believe it is quite necessary for one woman to wear so many of those God awful contraptions." Endymion said patiently. Serenity turned around, and saw his gaze fixed with curiosity at the stays. She burst into laughter at his expression, struggling vainly to quiet her amusement at his obvious confusion. When she calmed, she kissed his cheek, as if asking forgiveness for laughing at him. "Oh, Endymion. I love you so. You make me laugh as no one else ever has." With a quirky grin, she said, "I don't mean to wear those things. They're horrible. Painful, and hard to breathe in. I mean to get rid of them. I never want to see them again." She leaned up and kissed him again, before turning back to her wardrobe. "Now, please, help me find a suitable dress." "Er...I'm really not an expert on ladies fashions, Sere." He said hesitantly. "Maybe not, but you're a man. What dress do you like?" She asked, halfway hidden, looking through garments towards the back of her closet. Still hesitant, he looked over a few gowns, before pulling out a pale blue gown, so light, it was nearly white. The skirt was covered in sheer opalescent gossamer, seemingly making the dress glow. The bodice was sewn with seed pearls in intricate patterns. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves, made of delicate strands of lace and pearls. The skirt was bell-shaped, the waist cinched to make the wearer look petite, which Serenity was without the cinched waist line. "This one." Endymion said confidently, "My mother had one like this. When I was very little, I used to think she was an angel when she wore it."  
  
"Oh, Endymion. It's lovely. It's just perfect. Will you help me lace it up?" she asked. He nodded, watching curiously as she shimmied into the dress, she straightened it out, smoothing the delicate fabric gently. "Oh, it's wonderful. Like a dream." She murmured. He again brushed her hair to the side, and laced up the dress. It clung to her curves, smooth, soft and beautiful. She picked out a pair of white satin slippers, and slid them on. Picking up her brush, she sat at her vanity, brushing her silky hair. "Leave it down." He whispered. She shook her head sadly. "I can't. I'd love to...but I can't. You know what everyone would say. No proper lady leaves her hair down. It just isn't done. I'd be considered a disgrace to you." She said. He stilled her hand when she reached for a ribbon. "Leave it down. I don't care what people say. You are my wife. You will never be a disgrace to me." He said. Her eyes met his in the mirror. His eyes had darkened again, with that emotion that she couldn't name before. Now she knew what it was. Love, adoration, joy. He was sincere. Because he loved her so, she could never disgrace him. And because she loved him so, she wanted to please him. Smiling with a joy she felt to her very soul, she nodded. She let the ribbon slip from her fingers, and she stood. "Alright." She said. He kissed her forehead, and lifted something from her vanity. It was a tiara he'd had specially made for her. He set it gently atop her head. "This will remind any who would speak ill of you just who it is they gossip of." He said. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" She grinned, and rested her hand lightly on his arm. "We shall."  
  
After a late breakfast of toast and grapefruit, Endymion said goodbye to Serenity. "I will be gone only an hour, no more. I have a meeting with a lady whose father has just passed. I must offer my condolences. If you need me for any reason, I shall be in the library." He said. She nodded, although not quite happy about his meeting. She didn't want to share him yet. He kissed her hand, smiling roguishly up at her, and walked down the hall, not looking back, afraid if he did, he might never make it to his meeting.  
  
Serenity soon grew bored of walking the halls of the palace. She'd make herself familiar with the palace some day, when she could get lost in its corridors with Endymion, she decided. For now, something about his meeting didn't settle right. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it seemed too familiar, too frightening. She set off in the direction of the library, determined to see Endymion, and assure herself that nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
She walked into the Library, and followed the direction of the voices. She rounded a corner, and withheld a gasp, stepping back quickly to keep from being seen. Endymion was there, all right, and sitting directly across from him was the red haired woman from her nightmare! The woman held a dainty teacup, her deep red nails brilliant against the pale cream of the cup. 'Don't panic, don't panic,' Serenity told herself, 'there are plenty of red-haired women. Why, I'll bet it's nothing. It's just a coincidence.' But despite her best attempts to keep her fear from rising, she felt herself tensing. She listened into their conversation. "Lady Beryl, I'm terribly sorry about your father..." Endymion offered, setting his cup aside. Panic gripped Serenity's heart. It WAS the same woman! Her hand flew to her lips to stifle the cry that rose in her throat. "Don't be silly, Endymion. He was quite ill, and has been for many years. He was bound to die sooner or later. You know why I am here, Endymion. I would make a much better wife than that silly little child you married." Beryl said, examining her perfect nails. Serenity could take no more. She could see plainly that this was no dream. With a tiny cry, Serenity fainted dead away. Endymion had seen movement out of the corner of his eye, and wanted to see what it was. "Beryl, you know I don't think of you that way. I love my wife very much. There is no other for me. If you would please excuse me, I would rather we never spoke of this again. And if you please, you are not to speak of my wife in that manner ever again." His voice brooked no room for argument. The subject was closed. It would never be discussed again. Endymion rose to go find out what he'd seen. It didn't matter. Beryl had accomplished what she'd wanted. The chit had heard her. Silently, Beryl rose, set down her cup, and left the library.  
  
Endymion recognized the blue skirt instantly. He sat beside Serenity, cradling her head in his lap, stroking her hair gently. Worry was etched on his face. When Serenity awoke, Endymion's concerned face was the first thing she saw. Her heart was gripped with panic again, as her night mare came rushing back at her. Words spilled out of her mouth in a rush. "Oh, Endymion, I'm sorry I'm so...so childish. I'll leave, I know you'll want to be with her. I can't blame you, she's so beautiful. How could I not have seen it sooner? I...I...I'm sorry...I was so foolish..." her heart broke a little more with every word, but Endymion hushed her. "Shhhh, Sere. Tell me what happened. Everything. How did you get here?" he asked. Tears streaked her cheeks as she told him all. "I...I was walking the halls, and I got a terrible feeling. Like...like something wasn't quite right, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I had a terrible dream a little while ago, and I came here just to assure myself that nothing was wrong. And then I saw that woman...the woman from my dream. But I told myself not to panic...and then you said her name, the same name from my dream, and I knew it wasn't just a coincidence anymore. I...I heard what she said...it was too close to my dream...far too close. And I was so frightened, I just...fainted. Please, just let me go, I promise I'll never bother you again." She said, her voice ending in a whisper. "Darling, I don't want you to go. I love you. I don't love Beryl, and she knows I don't. I told her as much, and that I am very happy with you as my wife." He murmured, stroking her cheek gently, brushing away her tears. Her eyes met his, and her fingers clutched his hand tightly. "Really?" she breathed. He smiled down at her, gently lifting her up, onto his lap, head tucked beneath his chin. "Really. I love you. You, Sere. No one else." He said. She slid her arms around his neck, hiccupping as delighted laughter overcame sorrowful tears.  
  
S'all for today folks! But wait! Still a week and a half of summer vacation left! Let's see how many chapters Lissy can churn out in a week and a half, kay? Luv ya lots! Much hugglez!! XOXOXOXOX!!  
  
Lissy 


	12. Unexpected Discovery

Heyyyy! Nope, I'm not quite done! I've a few more chapters to write, with some more twists along the way! Just try to guess what I've got planned! Well. Anyway, I'd love to hear from people, you know. Via AIM, E-mail, whatever. I always welcome constructive questions and comments, and would be happy to take time to talk! His chapter might have a bit lacking. I'm not in too much of a romantic mood. I broke up with my 2 year, 5 month, 16 day boyfriend. It's hard to have much of a relationship when you live fifteen hundred miles away from one another. But, I'll try to make it good for you all! Well, here's to true love! Luv ya!! Lissy.  
  
  
  
Serenity couldn't have possibly been happier. She'd lived out the worst nightmare she'd ever had, and triumphed. Endymion truly loved her! He'd turned down a woman of striking beauty; one who was quite obviously in love with him, for Serenity. Serenity, a woman who had disliked him for quite sometime, who had rejected him, and who had later fallen in love with him. She wasn't sure quite how it happened, but some how, some way, he'd gone and stole her heart from her chest. It was amazing to think she had ever lived without him. How empty and cold her life before him seemed! How lonely, how sad...she could never go back to it. She had to keep him with her always. "Sere....Sere, darling." His voice broke her reverie. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and gazed up at him. "Yes?" she asked. He chuckled. "Where ever were you?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face. "I don't understand." She said. Her lips pursed in confusion. "Well, you certainly weren't here. You were a million miles away." He said, his lips twitched up into a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention to you." She murmured. He shook his head. "No, that's why we're here. To get away from everything. I just wanted to know where you were." He said, gesturing behind him. They were lying on a patchwork quilt, spread upon a grassy knoll, overlooking a vast field of daisies. A forest bordered the field, several small animals skittering about the land, inspecting the two on the hill, looking over them. Serenity was lying on her stomach, feet kicked into the air, swaying in the light breeze. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the sun on her shoulders. Today, she was free to wear what she wished, not restricted to scratchy lace, silk and satin, as was usual protocol. She'd donned her simplest dress, light yellow, airy cotton. She looked like a simple country girl, but she felt like a queen. It was amazing how a princess (by marriage, of course) felt little like a princess when practically forced into doing what everyone else wanted her to do, despite her own wishes. Yes, being royalty just wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had no life of her own, it seemed. But for Endymion, it was worth it. She would endure it all for just an hour with him. Endymion was different out here, too. He wore only brown riding breeches, and a white lawn shirt. Still, there was no mistaking him for a peasant. He had a regal air about him. The way he held his head. They'd both removed their shoes, to wade into the stream a little to the west of the daisy field, but now the afternoon sun cast a warm glow over them, and it was to be a lovely, lazy afternoon away from palace responsibilities. "I think we'll go to town in a few hours," Endymion said, breaking the calm, lulling sound of wild birds singing and the breeze stirring the leaves of the tree shading them. Serenity opened her eyes. "Hmmm?" she asked. He slid his hand over hers, fingering the slim gold band on her left ring finger. "This ring means nothing but friendship. I want to get you a ring that means love." He said softly. Her eyes met his, and she thought she would drown in them, so deep and full of love. He had such beautiful, expressive eyes. She wondered how she never noticed it before. He slipped his fingers into her unbound hair, stroking his hand through her silky, silver locks. "I like you best like this. You look so much more carefree." He murmured. "We'll have to come here more often." He rested his forehead against hers. "And tonight, we can get lost in the Garden maze." He whispered huskily. "But Endy," she protested, "you know your way through it....how could you ever get-" she stopped abruptly, flushing. "Oh." She murmured meekly. He burst out laughing, and it echoed across the wide open space. She couldn't help but smile, despite her previous embarrassment. He stooped laughing, although that laughter remained in his eyes, and would for some time to come. He brought her lips to his, kissing her gently, and she sighed against his lips. "Oh, Sere. I love you. More than I can ever say." He said. He nibbled on her lower lip, listening to her giggles. He feathered his lips ever so gently against hers, and they parted for him, allowing him access to the sweet recesses of her mouth. He could taste the sweet wine he'd brought with them on her tongue, but it was nothing compared to the heady taste of her lips. He broke the kiss, and whispered something in her ear, watching with delight as she blushed. She shoved him playfully, and sat up. "Not here! Anyone could see us! It's...it's not decent!" she cried, her face turning an even deeper shade of pink. He rolled onto his back, laughing. She shoved him again, and it sent him further into gales of laughter. He caught her arms, and pulled her towards him, tucking her into the curve of his body, secure and safe in his arms. She turned her face into his shirt, hiding her embarrassment. He kissed her windblown hair tenderly, and gazed up at the clear blue sky, trying to remember when he'd last been so happy as he was right at this moment.  
  
As the carriage clattered and bumped its way along the crowded, dusty city streets, Serenity saw people lower their eyes, bow and curtsy as they passed. Up ahead, a brightly colored sign proclaimed 'Jewelers'. Endymion reigned in the horses, tying them at a post, and lifted Serenity gently out of the carriage. They walked, arm in arm, towards the jewelers shop. A few paces away, Serenity felt a soft tug on her skirt. She turned around to see....a little girl, wearing a pink frock, thumb stuck in her mouth. "You're very pretty." The little girl mumbled around her thumb. Her untamed hair matched the color of her dress. Serenity, unmindful of the dusty streets, knelt down next to the youngster. "That's very nice of you to say. You're a very pretty little girl. Does your mommy know where you are?" Serenity asked the little girl. The child shook her head no. "Well, do you know where your mommy is?" Serenity asked. "Far away. She's sleeping. Again." The child said. "Oh. Well, we'll see if we can find your mommy later. It's getting quite dark. My husband and I are going shopping. We'll take you with us, and then you can spend the night with us. We'll start looking for your mommy tomorrow, when it's light again." Serenity said. "It won't do any good. My mommy is asleep. She's been asleep for almost two months. She never wakes up. Daddy is very upset. Daddy's far away, too. Setsuna told me I have to come here and find someone to take care of me, because my daddy's too sad." The girl sniffled. "You look like my mommy. Will you take care of me?" The child still had her thumb in her mouth and was looking at Serenity with large, imploring eyes. Serenity's heart went out to the child. She'd lost her mother when she was very young, too, after all. She glanced up at Endymion, to see he was watching with curiosity. He would not begrudge her taking in a child, she knew very well. Serenity touched the girl's cheek as Endymion had done to her thousands of times already. "Of course I'll take care of you." She said softly. "What's your name, little one?" Endymion asked, just as gently. The child's eyes went wide as she looked at him...as if she recognized him. "Serenity. But my daddy and mommy call me Reenie, on account of Serenity's my mommy's name, too. Gosh, mister. You look like my daddy." She said, eyes still wide. Serenity and Endymion exchanged curious glances. "And how old are you, Reenie?" Serenity asked. "Nine hundred and four." Reenie said patiently. (AN: I believe, in the Manga, Chibi-Usa mentions being 904 years of age.) "Nine hundred and four, huh? You look more like five to me." Endymion chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. "I haven't grown yet." Reenie informed him primly, raising her chin defiantly. Endymion raised an eyebrow, but had to smile at the child's cheek. "What's your father's name, Reenie?" Endymion asked curiously. "Mommy always called him Endy....but it's longer than that...like...like...Endym....Endymi....oh, I forget." She finished in a mumble, frustrated. "Endymion?" Serenity supplied helpfully, glancing up at Endymion in surprise. "Yes, that's it! How did you know my daddy's name?" Reenie asked suspiciously. "Well, I don't know exactly what's going on, Reenie, but my name is Serenity, and this is my husband," Serenity said, motioning over her shoulder, "Endymion." "Wow. How did you get my mommy's and daddy's names?" Reenie asked in amazement. Endymion shook his head in confusion. "We'll talk about it later. Come along, ladies, we have some shopping to do." He said. Serenity stood, and offered her hand to Reenie, who gladly took it, and skipped down the street between them.  
  
"Endymion, I really don't need a fancy ring. All I need is you. It's not the ring that matters, it's the meaning behind it." Serenity protested as he dragged her over to where the store kept all of their best, and most expensive wedding rings. "Exactly. And the meaning behind the ring you're wearing is only friendship, not love. When we were married, we decided to be friends. We weren't in love yet. But now, I want something special for you, to show you how much I love you." Endymion said, scanning the case. Little he saw interested him. The rings he saw had no meaning, no life to them. They were merely rings to be flaunted around to friends. He looked around, and eventually found a case containing antique silver jewelry. Inside, a ring lay atop deep black velvet. It was slender, and the work was exquisite. The silver was twisted into delicate curls, incasing a relatively small gem of blue topaz, the exact shade of Serenity's eyes. It was antique...that meant someone had owned it before...it had meaning, then. It had love in it already, and now it would have another chance to symbolize the undying love of another couple. He urged Serenity over. "That's the one, Sere," he said, kissing her temple. She brushed a tear from her cheek. "It must have made someone else very happy once. Oh, Endy, I love you." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Then you like it? You'll wear it?" he asked. She nodded, wiping away more tears. (AN: I abhor movies and books and such in which the woman's words consist of "It's beautiful, I love it." Why love a ring? It's the MAN, hunnie, not the rock!!! Grrr..okay, down Lissy!) Endymion lifted her left hand, and gently removed the ring. He slid it on the ring finger of her right hand, instead. The jeweler handed him the antique silver ring, and Endymion counted out the money from his bill fold. He slipped the ring onto her left hand, and it fit perfectly. "There. Now you have my love, and my friendship." Endymion said, kissing her forehead. Reenie made a disgusted sound. "Yuck. Grown ups are mushy." She said. Endymion chuckled, and picked up the child, setting her atop his shoulders. She squealed with delight. Serenity linked her fingers with Endymion's, and they walked back to the carriage, listening to Reenie's laughter.  
  
"Where do you think she comes from?" Serenity asked, stroking Reenie's hair. The child was fast asleep, sitting in Serenity's lap, her arms fastened tightly about her neck, and her head pillowed against her shoulder. "I don't know. She's smarter than any child her age I've ever seen." Endymion said. Somehow, the little girl felt like a part of him. He wanted to love and protect her as he would his own children, when he and Serenity had children. "Oh, Endy. What if we don't find her parents? We can't send her to an orphanage. I want her, Endy. I want her so much, it hurts. I want her to be my child. My baby." Serenity said. Already, the girl had taken a place in her heart. "I know. I know, Sere, I know. If we can't find her parents, we will ask her if she wants to stay with us." Endymion said, ruffling the child's hair gently. "I want her, too. She seems almost...familiar."  
  
Well, well, well! Who saw THAT one coming?! Come one, now. Who HONESTLY thought Reenie was going to make an appearance without Serenity getting pregnant first?! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Aren't I SLIGHTLY more original than that? We'll see how much I can get done tomorrow.  
  
Luv ya!!! Lissy 


	13. Malicious Intent

Hey everyone! Well, I've finally overcome my extreme case of Writer's Block..and, surprise, surprise! My birthday was Wednesday, October 16th..So I'm older than I was when you last heard from me. Tah-dah...am I more mature, now? Well, on with my story. Luv and hugs!!  
  
Lissy  
  
The Wager  
  
Serenity tucked Reenie into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Leaning down, she kissed Reenie's forehead.  
  
"We'll go shopping for some clothes tomorrow..Endymion is going to see if he can find anyone related to you, who might be looking for you. If you need us, Endymion and I will be right across the hall." Serenity said, brushing Reenie's hair away from her face. Reenie nodded.  
  
"Goodnight then, Reenie." Serenity murmured. She began to walk towards the door, hesitated, then walked back towards the bed, kneeling next to it.  
  
"Reenie..we might not find anyone to take care of you..if we don't...would you like to stay with Endymion and I?" She asked gently. Reenie was out of bed in a flash, climbing down into Serenity's lap. She threw her arms around Serenity's neck, burrowing her face into Serenity's hair.  
  
"Oh, yes! I'd like to stay here with you!" she said, her small voice muffled. Serenity's arms closed around Reenie's small body, hugging her close.  
  
"I'd like that, too, Reenie." She whispered, her heart filling with love for the small girl.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Endymion and Serenity sat on a small sofa, quietly reading together, while Reenie sat on a cushion on the floor, munching on ginger cookies, playing with the kitten Endymion had bought for her the week before. Serenity quietly closed the book, and whispered to Endymion,  
  
"Endy, it's been three weeks.nothing's been heard about Reenie's family..no one has claimed her. Don't you think it's time? I want her, Endy..I want her to be MY baby.." Serenity said.  
  
"Yes.it's been far too long. Some one should have claimed her by now if anyone were looking..it's time, Sere." Endymion whispered back. He could practically feel Serenity's excitement, as she straightened from her previous position, lying down beside him.  
  
"Reenie?" Serenity called softly. The child looked up, the ribbon she had been dangling before the kitten forgotten.  
  
"Yes?" Reenie responded, cocking her head to one side, pink hair spilling over her shoulder.  
  
"Come sit by us for a moment," Serenity said, patting the seat next to her. Reenie stood, shaking out her skirt, skipping over to crawl up onto the sofa. Her lavender-grey kitten bounded happily after her.  
  
"Are you happy here, Reenie?" Serenity asked, taking Reenie's hands once she'd seated herself.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Reenie responded, smiling. Serenity smiled back. Endymion reached over and ruffled Reenie's hair affectionately.  
  
"What we want to know is, do you still want to stay with us? Could you be happy with us?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! I want to stay here with you more than anything!" Reenie cried, throwing herself at them. Two pairs of arms embraced her.  
  
"We want to adopt you, Reenie. We want you to be our daughter." Endymion said.  
  
"Yes. We want you to be our little girl." Serenity murmured, hugging Reenie tighter.  
  
"You do?" Reenie asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, yes! We love you, Reenie." Serenity said.  
  
"Could I call you Mama and Papa?" Reenie asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course you can." Endymion said, tweaking her nose.  
  
"I'd like that. I'd like to have a Mama again." Reenie said. "I want to stay here. I want to be your little girl." Reenie said.  
  
Serenity held back delighted tears, as Reenie clung to them both.  
  
"Tomorrow," Serenity began, sniffling, "we're going shopping. You're going to be a Princess soon, Reenie, and we'll need to get you proper clothes and shoes and..oh, there's just so much to do."  
  
"We'll have to officially introduce you to the court as our daughter. We'll have to throw a ball in your honor..we'll invite the entire court, and all their children, so you'll have playmates." Endymion said.  
  
"What a wonderful idea!" Serenity exclaimed. Reenie looked at the floor, fiddling with her hair.  
  
"I can't dance." She said softly.  
  
"Well, that can easily be fixed!" Endymion said, jumping to his feet. He scooped Reenie into his arms and whirled her around the room, until she was laughing merrily. Her kitten trotted behind them, nipping playfully at Endymion's pant legs.  
  
"Let's celebrate. I'll ring for the cooks. We'll have anything you want for dinner, Reenie." Endymion said, setting the little girl on her feet.  
  
"Even chocolate cake?" Reenie asked excitedly. Endymion laughed, ruffling her hair again.  
  
"Even chocolate cake." He said. He lifted Reenie up once again, and placed her on his shoulders. Reenie giggled happily as they made their way out of the room, down the hall.  
  
"Oh! Please, pick up my kitten..Mama." Reenie said, motioning to the tiny animal bounding along behind them, struggling to keep up. Serenity picked up the kitten, who batted playfully at her fingers before falling fast asleep in Serenity's arms.  
  
Endymion and Reenie burst into the dining room, where the king and queen were having a quiet dinner.  
  
"Mother, father, you'd best congratulate us! We're going to adopt Reenie. You're going to be grandparents!" Endymion shouted, lifting Reenie off his shoulders, swinging her around, twirling her around the room.  
  
"Careful, Endy." Serenity said, smiling serenely. Suddenly, life was complete.she had a wonderful husband, and soon she would have a daughter, a beautiful little girl to love and cherish. The queen stood, smiling, and held out her arms.  
  
"Come, Reenie. Let me have a look at you." She said gently. Endymion set Reenie lightly on her feet, and Reenie slowly approached the queen. The queen knelt down beside Reenie.  
  
"You've lovely eyes.and such hair!...smile, Reenie, I'm not going to bite you..can you curtsy?" The queen asked.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am.mother taught me how." Reenie said. She dropped a quick curtsy, sweeping her skirt out gracefully, tucking one ankle behind the other.  
  
"Very pretty. Your mother taught you well, Reenie. Well, we shall have to buy you some new clothes.and perhaps a tiara or two..I was about your age when I received my first tiara. No princess should be without a tiara, don't you think?" Gaia tweaked Reenie's nose gently, and smiled. Reenie smiled back, and threw her arms around Gaia's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am..are you to be my Grandmama?" Reenie asked.  
  
"Yes, child, I am. And you are to be my first granddaughter. Though I suspect I shall have another grandchild soon enough." Gaia said, grinning at Serenity, who flushed prettily.  
  
"We want to have a ball, Mother, to introduce Reenie to the court as our daughter." Endymion said.  
  
"Splendid idea, dear..I shall arrange it at once. How is tomorrow?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Tomorrow? Can you get everything ready so soon?" Serenity asked, a worried expression chasing briefly across her face.  
  
"My dear," Gaia began, placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder, "I am the Queen..I can arrange it. Don't be concerned..you just worry about preparing Reenie, and I shall take care of the rest."  
  
Reenie tugged on Gaia's skirt, and pointed to the very stunned-looking King.  
  
"Grandmama...who's that?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"That, my dear, is your Grandpapa." Gaia said, "I dare say he's a little shocked right now, but give him a moment, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you."  
  
"Grandpapa?" King Terran murmured, confused. Reenie dashed over, and climbed into his lap.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Grandpapa." She said, hugging the startled king, effectively melting the King's heart, and having him wrapped, forevermore, around her little finger.  
  
The Next Night  
  
  
  
"Mama..I'm scared." Reenie said, cuddling her kitten, whom she'd named Diana, close to her chest. Serenity gently pulled a brush through Reenie's thick hair, and secured her hair into a high, loose bun. She leaned down and kissed Reenie's cheek.  
  
"Don't be frightened, Reenie. Your Papa and I will be beside you the whole time, and you'll make plenty of new friends." Serenity said. "And remember, Papa taught you to dance last night. I'll bet you'll be the best dancer at the ball."  
  
Endymion, who'd heard Serenity soothing Reenie's worries, turned Serenity towards him. He winked.  
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson? Just look where betting got you. A husband, and a beautiful daughter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I thought you'd learned." He said, grinning. Serenity swatted his chest, giggling. He kissed her quickly, before returning to the bathroom to finish dressing. Serenity turned back to Reenie, to see a disgusted expression on her daughter's face.  
  
"Grown-ups are yuckie!" Reenie exclaimed, sticking out her tongue. Serenity laughed, hugging Reenie tightly.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Endymion said, returning from the bathroom, straightening his jacket.  
  
"Yes, yes, we're all finished." Serenity said.  
  
"Good." Endymion said, catching Reenie up, and kissing her forehead. He held her, balanced on his hip, tapping her nose. "Girls take forever to get ready." He sighed dramatically, causing Reenie to giggle.  
  
"Now..may I escort you ladies to the ball?" Endymion asked, holding his arm out to Serenity.  
  
"You may." Serenity said primly, setting her hand gently upon his arm. Endymion looked to Reenie.  
  
"You may." She mimicked, flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
They made their way, talking and laughing, to the ballroom entryway at the top of the grand staircase. Endymion set Reenie down, and Serenity smoothed Reenie's dress.  
  
"Now, all you must do is walk slowly and smile. Don't worry, sweetheart. You're beautiful, and sweet, and everyone will love you." Serenity said. She took Reenie's right hand, and Endymion took Reenie's left hand, and they slowly descended the staircase, as the caller announced,  
  
"Presenting Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, and their daughter, Princess Reenie!"  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were almost immediately engulfed in a small crowd of well-wishers, come to wish them happy, and examine Reenie.  
  
"Such a beautiful little girl you have, Serenity!" Duchess Raychel Delancry said, stroking Reenie's hair. Patiently, Reenie bore all the praise.  
  
"You know, Reenie, I have a little girl..she's about your age, too." Lady Carlita Harrison said, motioning Reenie closer.  
  
"You do?" Reenie asked, sidling closer.  
  
"Yes, yes..she's right over there.and she looks a bit bored.I'm sure she'd like to play with you." Lady Carlita said.  
  
"Mama?" Reenie asked, tugging on Serenity's skirt, "May I go play?"  
  
"Of course, darling." Serenity said. "Have a good time." She watched as Reenie scampered off, joining a young, blond-haired girl across the room.  
  
Serenity sighed. Endymion slid an arm about her waist, holding her close.  
  
"We're going to have lots of children, you and I." he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple.  
  
"Yes.I love her, Endymion..I love her so much.I never want to let her go. Oh, Endy, what if someone comes for her?!" Serenity whispered softly to him.  
  
"Then we cherish the time we had with her, and hope she'll remember us fondly." Endymion said. "For now..we pray no one comes for her."  
  
"I want to..but I can't help but think it's cruel.she loves her real family so much." Serenity said.  
  
"I know.but she loves us, too. Maybe it will be enough. We have her now. That's all that matters." He ended the discussion with a quick kiss. "By the way.with Reenie off playing..I don't think anyone would notice if we slipped off to the gardens for an hour or so." He grinned mischievously, and took Serenity's hand, leading her towards the gardens.  
  
"Endymion, where are we going? I can't see..Oh, if we get lost, I will never forgive you!" Serenity cried, trailing behind Endymion as he raced towards the center of the hedge maze.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not lost. I know the way by heart.even in the dark. I'm going to take you to the center of the maze.I don't think anyone besides my family has ever seen it..no one can seem to find it." Endymion said. He led her through several twists and turns, and about fifteen minutes later, he led her into a courtyard. He removed a book of matches from his pocket with a flourish, and proceeded to light several candles about the small garden. The silvery splash of water caught Serenity's attention. Before her, by candle light, the courtyard garden appeared to be a faerie Eden, with a water fountain, crystal clear water spouting up in an arch before splashing back into the fountain. Rose bushes growing wild, in all colors and sizes were all around. Several small, white benches were placed in various locations around the courtyard. From a willow tree, in the center of a courtyard, hung a swing. By moon and candle light, the courtyard was enchanting.  
  
"Oh, Endy..it's beautiful." Serenity breathed. Endymion placed his hands on Serenity's shoulders.  
  
"My father had it built for my mother long ago, when they first married. For the past few years, no one has come here except me. My parents gave it over to my care three years ago, now that neither has time to visit here. Now, I want you to have it. I will show you the way so that you can come here whenever you like." Endymion said.  
  
"It's wonderful.it's the most beautiful gift I've ever had." Serenity said. She turned around, and hugged him.  
  
"I love you so, Endy." She murmured.  
  
"And I, you, Sere. Come." He led her to a bench, and sat beside her. For quite a while, they sat together, just holding close to one another. Serenity rested her head on Endymion's shoulder, and he cradled her close.  
  
"Endy..what if we don't have anymore children?....what if I can't give you a child?" Serenity whispered.  
  
"Shhh, don't say that, Sere. We love each other too much to not have children. And besides, even if we don't have more children..I'll still have you. You're all that I need." He murmured, soothing her.  
  
"I don't know how I could ever live without you, Endy." Serenity whispered. She slid her hand to the back of his neck, holding onto him possessively.  
  
"Shhh..this is our time, Sere. No one will come between us. I promise." Endymion said, stroking her hair.  
  
Peering at the young couple, out of the darkness, were two pairs of angry eyes. Demando clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting the urge to tear the two apart. Beryl held his shoulder, in case he should impulsively leap out at them.  
  
"No, Demando.now is not the time..but soon...very soon. Soon we shall have what is rightfully ours." Beryl whispered.  
  
"Yes..of course, you're correct.now is not the time." Demando inwardly seethed with anger.  
  
"Soon." Beryl said again, smoothing the fabric of his suit. "Very soon, Demando. Very soon, indeed."  
  
Well, that's it for now! Hope it's been worth the wait. *Ducks flying vegetables*...Yes, I know it wasn't so great..but at least it was long!....okay, okay, I'll get more out soon, I promise!!!!......  
  
Love always,  
  
Lissy 


	14. Gains and Losses

Hey, everyone. I know it's been a while, and I'm really, really, really sorry. I've been super busy, and, on top of that, my computer completely crashed, and refused to even boot up..he (I call him Bob) apparently "misplaced" his Operating System. So, I had to buy some software that reset my computer to its original configurations, which basically means I lost absolutely everything. So I lost all my stories I've written, and everything I had not yet uploaded onto FFN.  
  
So I'm pretty much starting over from scratch. All I've got left are the seven stories I had on FFN. Needless to say, that's got me a little depressed.  
  
But, hey. I spent the last 4 hours listening to my favorite CD (The Eagles - Hell Freezes Over) and now I am inspired to write again. That's what music does to me. By the way, I got to see the Eagles in Concert on June 19th..a completely awesome experience.  
  
Well, enough about all that. Here goes. Hope it doesn't suck.  
  
The Wager - Chapter 14 (In which we learn about Beryl and Demando)  
  
There was no denying that Lady Beryl Dinarri was an extraordinarily beautiful woman. She was exotic and seductive, and used to getting her way. She had a honeyed smile, enticing eyes, and was thoroughly dangerous. She was rich and sought after by many men, but she had eyes only for Endymion, and was as yet still pursuing him, despite the undeniable fact that he was most certainly unavailable.  
  
Beryl loved to be the center of attention, and, up until recently, she always had been. She had been sure of her place in the Prince's life, until the ravishingly beautiful Lady Serenity had appeared. What really annoyed Beryl about Serenity was that Serenity was beautiful in a way that Beryl could never be.  
  
Where as Beryl was seductive, Serenity was sweet. Serenity's beauty was pure and innocent. She was kind and gentle; she had never been coy, cunning, or calculating. She had not the slightest idea how to be deceptive. She was wholesome and lovely, and Beryl wanted to scratch her eyes out.  
  
And, of course, Serenity had Endymion. Serenity had appeared and, in Beryl's eyes, stolen away the one thing she'd ever wanted. Beryl wanted the adoration, the bowing, the prestige, everything that came with being a member of the Royal family. Serenity hadn't wanted any of that, but she'd gotten it. Beryl liked to imagine that Serenity had taken what Beryl had rightfully earned. All those years of being docile and complacent towards the royal family, and Serenity was reaping the benefits. It made Beryl's blood boil. She had sworn that she would have Endymion, no matter the cost, and had enlisted the aid of Demando, a man with an obsessive love for the beautiful Serenity.  
  
Demando was not a malicious man by nature; it was Beryl's cruelty that had influenced him. He had grown to hate Endymion with the same passion that Beryl hated Serenity, but the two of them had an agreement. Beryl had sworn not to harm Serenity, and Demando had sworn not to touch Endymion. Together, they were constructing the ultimate scheme to part the perfect couple. Knowing that if they were discovered, it would mean death, they met in secret, talked and planned..  
  
The red-haired woman sat across from Endymion, sipping tea out of a tiny porcelain cup with blue flowers skipping across the rim. She leaned forward, her hand brushing his tenderly.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I cannot imagine how it must feel to lose one so loved so soon." She whispered softly. Endymion nodded forlornly.  
  
"She..she seemed happy here. I cannot believe that she would have taken her life." He murmured distractedly. His hands were shaking, tea nearly sloshing over the edges of the cup.  
  
"Serenity was a beautiful woman..you must have loved her very much. I'm sure she's in a better place, now. My prince, you must move on. It isn't healthy for you to grieve so." The red-haired woman said.  
  
"My wife is dead, Beryl. My wife is dead. I cannot bear it." Endymion said.  
  
"We cannot change what has happened. We can only remember the happier times. She would not want you to grieve so. She would want you to be happy. She would want you to move on, to find another love." The red-haired woman leaned closer, closer, and Endymion looked up at her. His eyes darkened.  
  
"My wife is dead..but I must move on." His voice was strangely monotone.  
  
"That's right. You must remarry. You must take another wife. There must be another princess." The red-haired woman said coaxingly.  
  
"Another princess. Another wife." Endymion repeated. He shook his head, as if clearing it. He gazed at Beryl, who was now sipping her tea demurely, sitting primly, her right hand resting on her knee. Endymion leaned closer, his hand covering hers.  
  
"Lady Beryl, I know this is sudden, but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"...  
  
Serenity cried out, and sat up, gasping. She had been having dreams like this quite often lately, always with the same red-haired woman, always ending with Endymion asking the woman to marry him. But this was the first dream in which he'd said her name.  
  
She looked around. Endymion was lying beside her, sound asleep. And rightly so, he'd been quite busy lately. She had no desire to wake him, not when he'd been getting little enough sleep as it was. Carefully, she slipped out of bed, grabbing her wrap. She slid it on, and crept silently out of their chambers. Padded slippers thudding softly down the hall, she rushed towards the east wing of the palace, careful not to disturb anyone. She moved quickly and silently, opening a door without so much as a creak, and slipped inside. Lighting the bedside candle, she seated herself gently at the edge of Reenie's bed, and gazed down at the child's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful in sleep, like an angel, and Serenity was soothed. She reminded herself that she had nothing to fear; she had a husband and an adopted daughter who loved her. She had a family that adored her. She had a wonderful, complete life. The nightmares must simply have come from a stomach problem, or a result of indigestion. There was no sign that anything was wrong....nothing at all. But still, she could not shake the feeling of dread.  
  
Beryl was pleased. So, Serenity was getting nervous. That was good. It would make her job easier. Serenity would be wary, looking for danger all around her. It would eat away at her, destroy her peaceful, happy existence, upset the precious balance that presided over her life. Things were good. Beryl decided that she and Demando would wait.wait for Serenity to grow more and more harried. The more fear, the more emotion they could wrench from her, the better. Serenity would be an empty shell of a woman when Beryl was done with her.  
  
Months passed. Serenity thrived. Heartened by Endymion's love, secure in his protection, she refused to let fear rule her life. Despite the dreams that haunted her sleep, she tried to be happy. She found joy in Reenie's cheerful outlook on life. She delighted in going on outings with Reenie and Endymion. Her own little family. She wondered if she and Endymion would ever have any children. But she was complete...she did not need another child to give her purpose. She would be satisfied with what she had; it would be selfish to ask for more, when some had nothing.  
  
Endymion had long been aware of Serenity's sleepless nights, but she had never shared what was troubling her. He wanted to be her confidant, but she had shown no interest in sharing her fears with him. It hurt a bit, but he understood that Serenity would come to him if there was something she wanted him to know. If it was too much for her to handle, Serenity would seek his comfort.  
  
"Mommy...Mommy, wake up." An insistent voice roused Serenity from her fitful sleep. "Mommy, you were having a bad dream."  
  
Serenity struggled to focus. She sat up, and shook her head as if to clear it. So clearly she had seen that dreadful woman..  
  
"Reenie, what are you doing here? It's far too late for you to be up," Serenity admonished gently. Reenie climbed up onto the bed, the depression of the bed pulling Endymion from his sleep.  
  
"Was there a party that someone forgot to invite me to?" he murmured sleepily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He sat up as well, glancing at Serenity and Reenie questioningly.  
  
"I came to say goodbye." Reenie said. She smiled softly, as if she knew a secret that they didn't.  
  
"Goodbye? What are you talking about?" Endymion asked, confused.  
  
"I have to go. I just wanted to tell you that I love you both. And don't worry. We'll meet again. But I have to go now. The portal will only be open for a few minutes." Reenie said. She climbed off the bed, followed by Serenity and Endymion.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serenity asked, trying not to let the tears that welled up spill over.  
  
"Home. It's safe to go now. My mommy is safe now. But I'll never forget you, I promise. I'll tell my mommy how wonderful you were to me. I know she'll be happy." She smiled again, throwing her arms around Serenity's waist, hugging her tightly. Serenity clutched her desperately, sinking to her knees. Endymion dropped to his knees as well.  
  
"Why?" he asked, his eyes showing just as much desolation as Serenity's.  
  
"Because," Reenie said, matter-of-factly, "you can't be in two places at once."  
  
"I don't understand." Serenity said, holding tightly to Reenie's hand.  
  
"You will." Reenie giggled softly, "But not right now. Later, you'll understand."  
  
"We love you." Endymion said, stroking her cheek.  
  
"I know you do. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And you will, to. Be happy." Reenie said.  
  
"You speak like you know. You sound so..wise. Too wise for such a little girl." Endymion said, in wonder.  
  
"I've told you before, Daddy, I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm not a baby. I just haven't grown yet." With a quirky grin, she headed for the door. "Remember, everything's going to be fine. You'll be happy together for a long, long time." She turned out the door. Serenity and Endymion peaked out after her, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"She...she's gone. She left, just like that." Serenity whispered, stunned.  
  
"Yes. And we'll miss her. She was such a wonderful little girl. I hope her real parents cherish her as much as we would have." Endymion said. He slid an arm around Serenity's waist, pulling her gently against him. Her fingers clutched his arm, and he could feel the tension in her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay to cry, Sere." He soothed. She nodded, but squeezed her eyes shut against the tears.  
  
"Come to bed, Sere. And tonight, try to sleep." Endymion said. Serenity's head jerked towards him, eyes wide. She had not known he'd been aware of her sleepless nights.  
  
Endymion climbed into bed, and patted the space next to him. She lie down beside him, head pillowed on his shoulder. His arm came up around her, smoothing her soft silver hair.  
  
"You know you can always tell me if something's bothering you." He said softly, brushing a kiss across her forehead.  
  
"I don't want to burden you with my troubles." Serenity said. She pressed her cheek to him, closing her eyes and savoring his warmth. "You've been so busy lately."  
  
"I'll always have time for you, Sere. I'll always be here for you. If you need me to listen, just tell me. I want you to trust me with your secrets and fears and troubles. I can be strong for you, Sere, if only you'll let me." He said.  
  
His arms were soothing, comforting..but Serenity had decided to deal with this problem alone...besides......what could Endymion do for dreams? She gently pulled away from Endymion.  
  
"Thank you, Endy....but this is a problem I must solve on my own." She said. He nodded, a bit disappointed.  
  
"I understand. Go to sleep, Sere." He settled back against the pillows, slid an arm across her waist, and pulled her back into his warm embrace. He closed his eyes.  
  
Serenity decided that this comfort she could take from Endymion. Maybe the dreams would not come tonight. Maybe, just maybe, Endymion's love could protect her.  
  
It was happening again. That evil woman was blatantly propositioning Endymion..and he didn't even realize it.  
  
"Endy, you've grieved for far too long. Serenity wouldn't have begrudged you your happiness, you know that. It's high time for you to move on. It's for you to admit your true feelings..for me." The woman whispered brazenly, leaning closer to an entranced Endymion.  
  
'No.not this time,' Serenity thought, 'this time it will be different. This time I will not let a dream rule me. This time I will triumph over my fear.'  
  
"Yes, you're right.Beryl, will you do me the honor of-"  
  
"No!" Serenity cried, cutting Endymion off mid-sentence. She had found her voice, and stepped forward out of the shadows, eyes flashing fire. She was empowered by her new found courage. She was angry and decided to strike back at the dream for the months of sleeplessness. She would take her revenge now that she'd discovered how.  
  
"No, I will NOT let you take my place! You will never get my husband, you evil witch!" Serenity cried. The red-haired woman looked shocked. Endymion looked overjoyed. He leapt to his feet.  
  
"Serenity! You're alive! They told me you were dead. They told me you'd killed yourself." He was trembling with happiness, smiling. He looked starved for the sight of her.  
  
"She was poisoning your mind, Endymion. She was enchanting you, I know it." Serenity said, glaring at the red-haired woman.  
  
"I was doing no such thing, madame. I assure you, I have no idea who you are, but you are not Prince Endymion's late wife. Endymion, my darling, you love ME.why do you deny this? This woman is not who you think she is." The red-haired woman protested, her voice rising to a desperate pitch.  
  
But Endymion was not listening. He had moved to Serenity's side, stroking his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. His hands were shaking, as if still in disbelief at seeing her again.  
  
"I love you, I love you." he chanted, and Serenity reveled in her victory. She relished the look of panic on the other woman's face.  
  
"You will not escape me, Serenity!" the woman snarled angrily. Serenity left her place by Endymion's side to approach the red-haired woman, until she stood just a foot away. Serenity let her hand fly, back-handing the woman across the face. The shape of her hand remained, along with three long, red scratches that Serenity's nails had made.  
  
"Stay out of my dreams, and away from my husband." Serenity warned.  
  
Serenity awoke laughing.  
  
Okay. That's it for this chapter. Sorry for where I ended it, but I thought it might be a good idea to get this part out as soon as possible, rather than wait to write more and get it out maybe a week later. Thanks, everyone, for sticking with me. I hope you like my story, and I REALLY hope that it's original enough. I'd really hate to think that someone might imagine that I stole my ideas from someone else.  
  
I will REALLY try to get another chapter out next week. I'll try. I will. I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Damn.  
  
Ode to a Big Mac  
  
Oh, loathsome thing of nastiness  
  
Vile food, I do confess  
  
Thy greasy grossness, I condemn,  
  
And so I hold much fear for them  
  
Who indulge themselves in secret sin,  
  
Of taking thee (or thy brethren) in.  
  
Thy wilted lettuce hast no appeal  
  
For me, thou cannot be a meal.  
  
Thy processed cheese too old, 'tis true,  
  
The same goes for thy pickles, too  
  
Thy stale buns with sesame seeds  
  
Could never begin to fill my needs..  
  
..and what the hell is up with thy secret sauce?  
  
Hee. Until next time,  
  
Love ya lots!  
  
Lissy. 


	15. New Beginning

Hey, everyone. This will be the final installment of this story. I know I said I would write more years ago, but I got caught up with life, and before I knew it, I had lost interest in this story and years had gone by.

Honestly, I don't intend to continue any of the stories on this account. Most of them were written in a stage of my life and in a style I consider childish and not representative of my best work.

Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this final chapter to Lady Baine, who quite unintentionally guilted me into finally finishing this story. I'm sure she has no idea what I'm talking about. Maybe one day I'll explain it to her. XD

So, here goes.

This is it, you guys. It was fun.

The Wager – Chapter the Last

Dawn broke over the horizon, sliding silent and warm into the bedchamber shared by Endymion and Serenity. Endymion was startled from a deep, peaceful slumber by the unpleasant sound of someone retching in the bathing chamber adjoining the bedroom. Logic told him it was Serenity, and he stumbled from the bed to where Serenity was hunched over a porcelain bowl, weak and shaking.

Concern prompted him into pulling back Serenity's unbound hair from her face, stroking her sweat-soaked back sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she gasped between heaves, "I should have closed the door. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't apologize," he said softly, reaching for a cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow. Either the wave of nausea had passed, or she had nothing left on her stomach to empty, for she fell back against him, breathing heavily. Endymion gathered her limp body into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She was pale but for two bright spots of color in her cheeks, and she felt rather warm to the touch.

"You should stay abed until you're well again," he said, brushing her bangs back from her face. "I'll send for the doctor."

"No, I don't want to trouble the doctor," she protested weakly. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I would rather be sure," Endymion responded, brushing his lips across her burning forehead. "Indulge me."

She smiled weakly and nodded her assent.

"Rest," Endymion ordered, "I will fetch the doctor. Shall I send to the kitchens for anything to eat? Soup, or toast perhaps?"

Endymion realized his error immediately, for Serenity lurched out of bed, face displaying a startling pallor, and dashed for the bathing chamber with a speed Endymion would not have imagined possible for one so ill. He winced as he heard the sound of Serenity retching with renewed vigor, and mentally berated himself as he absented himself from the room before he blundered any further.

A smiling, blue-haired woman entered the chamber just a few moments after Serenity weakly pulled herself back into the bed.

"Good morning, your highness. My name is Ami. I'll be looking after you today," the woman began, dropping a hasty curtsey.

"Good morning," Serenity replied, voice slightly hoarse from retching. The woman 'tsk'ed softly, placing a soft, cool hand on Serenity's forehead.

"My, my," she said. "I hear you've been quite sick this morning."

"Worse than usual," Serenity said, closing her eyes. Sleep sounded heavenly at the moment.

"Worse than usual?" The query was full of concern and perhaps a little hopefulness.

"Yes," Serenity replied. She sat up slowly, taking a glass of water offered by Ami. "I've been sick for a few days now, but it's never been quite this bad."

"The prince said only that you were sick this morning," Ami said carefully. Serenity waved a hand dismissively.

"I didn't want to worry him. Besides, it usually subsides in an hour or so," She said.

"So you're not sick all day? Only at certain times?" Ami queried.

"Quite right. Usually just in the mornings, right as I wake," Serenity responded.

"And your monthly courses? When was your last?"

Serenity flushed. "Why...it's been at least a month. Maybe two," she responded. Ami's smile was beautific.

"Oh, your highness," she breathed, "this is wonderful news."

Serenity faltered. "It is?"

"Oh, yes. Your highness, I believe you are expecting a child."

Serenity's eyes widened. Her right hand fluttered up to rest over her flat stomach.

"A child," she echoed softly. Her eyes were fixed somewhere far into the future, where she and Endymion had a beautiful little girl called Reenie. Their child. Their biological child. Suddenly, so much made sense.

A few hours later, when Serenity finally roused from a long, healing slumber, she sought out Endymion to share her news with him. As she approached the library, where various servants informed her he had gone, she was suddenly filled with a heavy feeling of dread. Shoulders tense and muscles tight, she pulled open the large doors. Two heads turned towards her, one black-haired, one violent red. Serenity's gasp of horror was caught in her throat as she recognized the woman sitting opposite Endymion, who was idly sipping a cup of tea.

"Why are you here?" Serenity asked pointedly, staring at the woman.

"Why, Princess Serenity! What a surprise! I had not thought to see you, today. Prince Endymion informed me you were feeling a bit under the weather. I do hope you are better," Beryl replied, sipping from the delicate china cup, blatantly ignoring Serenity's question.

"I asked you a question. Be good enough to answer it." Serenity's voice was sharper than she intended it to be, but experience made her wary of this dangerous woman.

"My dear, it seems I haven't caught you in the best of moods. Perhaps you haven't been getting enough sleep?" Beryl suggested, voice sweetly innocent and eyes spitting poison.

"My sleeping habits," Serenity said, rage darkening her brilliant blue eyes, "are none of your concern. Remove yourself from my presence immediately."

Beryl's green eyes widened in shock.

"Why, Endymion!" she gasped, "Are you going to allow her to speak to me like that?"

Endymion studied Serenity for a moment.

"Serenity is my wife," he told a stunned Beryl, "and as such, she enjoys my protection. She is your superior, and you would do well to learn that my loyalties lie with my wife. If you attempt to countermand her authority again, you will be banished from court. Is that clear?"

Beryl set her tea cup on the table none too steadily. Tea sloshed over the sides, dampening the wood. She was fairly trembling with contained rage.

"I see I am no longer wanted here," she said, rising elegantly from the chair she was occupying. "I bid you good day."

She swept past Serenity and out of the room, seething with anger, hands fisted in the purple velvet of her gown.

Serenity relaxed almost immediately, relieved.

"Thank you," she said to Endymion, sighing gratefully. He placed his hands on her shoulders, studying her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting her face to his.

"No, nothing," she said quickly. "It's only that...I don't trust that woman."

"Nor do I," Endymion responded. "Would you feel better if I asked her to leave court? I would not have her here if she makes you uncomfortable."

Serenity fairly fainted with relief. "That...that would be wonderful," she said.

"Consider it done," he replied. "I will ensure she stays well away from you. Are you feeling better?" He placed a hand against her forehead as though to check her temperature.

"Yes, much," she replied, pulling his hand away to link their fingers together. "Endymion, I'm not sick."

He snorted. "Serenity, you can't have forgotten that I saw you this morning. You were rather green, if I do say so myself. I wouldn't call you 'well' by any means."

"No, I'm not sick, truly. I'm pregnant," she said. "It's the reason I've been sick in the mornings. I'm not ill. I'm just...going to have a baby."

"A baby," Endymion said. His breath sighed out harshly. "My baby. Our baby," he corrected immediately.

"Yes," Serenity smiled brilliantly. "If it is a girl," she sighed as Endymion brushed his lips across hers, "we will name her Reenie."

News spread around the castle quickly. Beryl shrieked in rage when she heard the news, tossing a vase across the room fitfully, where it smashed against the wall in a satisfying crash.

"This is your fault!" Beryl said, directing her rage at the silver-haired man who had brought her the news.

"My fault?" Demando queried, his own anger rising in response. "I was not the one who failed to tempt Endymion away from Serenity! If anything, this is your fault, madame!"

"Do something!" Beryl demanded. "Anything you have to! I cannot allow that child to be born! If Endymion has a child with that...that woman, all my plans will have come to naught!"

"No," Demando sighed heavily. "Once I would have done anything necessary to secure a future with Serenity. I love her," he said, sinking heavily into a chair. "Obsessively. I will never love another. But I was blinded by your foolish plans. I thought, perhaps, if Endymion had forsaken her, she might turn to me. But now there is nothing I can do. Serenity will never give up on Endymion. She is lost to me forever. I cannot take part in your foolish schemes."

"How can you desert me!" Beryl screeched. Demando winced. "You are just as much to blame as I! Do you think Endymion will think kindly on the man who lusted after his wife? I will expose you for the spineless coward you are!"

"No, Endymion is not the forgiving sort," Demando responded, "which is why I am leaving this place. There is nothing left for me here. I came only to attempt to dissuade you from your disastrous course. Nothing good can come of this, Beryl. I beg you to see the truth of my words."

He exited swiftly, but Beryl's howls of rage followed him down the hall.

"Princess."

The voice startled Serenity out of her reverie. She recognized the voice, but the lone candle on the table beside her offered not enough light to see the speaker. A shiver skittered up her spine. Too late, she realized the error of sitting too long alone in the library.

"Who...who is there?" Serenity asked. Her voice trembled with fear, and she cursed herself for betraying her tumbling emotions.

"I," said Demando, stepping into outer rings of light. His face was downcast. Serenity's fear did not lessen. She had seen him before, and she liked not the way he looked on her.

"I mean you no harm," Demando said quickly, stepping forward. "I come to warn you. There is one who would plot against you, a woman by the name of Lady Beryl Dinarri. Be wary of her, Princess. She is not to be trusted. She will do everything she can to see you dead, if she may."

Serenity's breath sighed out in relief.

"I know of her," she said. "How did you come to know of her treachery?"

"She enticed me to plot against your husband," Demando said. "I confess, I joined her causes briefly. For love of you, lady," he said when she tensed. "I mean you no harm, I swear it. I have realized the folly of my ways. I will be gone from here before morning's light, and I mean never to return. I came to warn you of your danger, nothing more."

Serenity stood, placing her book on the table beside her.

"I believe you," she said. "I thank you for your warning. Go in peace. You will have nothing to fear from me or mine."

Demando took a last, longing look at her.

"I wish it could have been different," he said softly. "I wish that I were half the man Endymion is. Then, perhaps, you would have loved me." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. Then he bowed, and quickly left the room. Serenity never saw him again.

Serenity took more care after Demando's warning. Beryl was slated to leave in the coming days, but she petulantly refused to pack or make any outward preparations to leave. Serenity didn't imagine she would be any safer with Beryl away from the court than at it, indeed, it seemed almost as though the solitude of her own manor would make it easier for Beryl to plot against Serenity.

Serenity tried not to be alone for any reason, at any time. She surrounded herself with others, hosting parties, conferencing with subjects, and generally staying busy. And yet she was filled with a growing dread. She knew in her heart that no matter how she would protect herself, the final confrontation was coming to a head, and Beryl would stop at nothing to see Serenity dead.

It came one evening when Serenity woke with a start in the dead of night, and reached for Endymion. Her fingers met cool sheets. She was alone, and yet not alone. She sat, shivering in the cold, staring resolutely into the darkness, listening to her own ragged breathing, and the slow, steady breaths of another.

"Endymion?" Her voice was a panicked cry, and the low, feminine laugh that answered chilled her soul.

"No, my dear." A harsh sound burned Serenity's ears and a candle flared to life. "No, I am not your precious husband." Even Beryl's lovely face looked twisted and sinister in the candlelight.

"Please," Serenity whispered, curling her arms around her stomach protectively. "Please, why are you doing this to me?"

"You have taken everything I have ever wanted. You have taken that which is rightfully mine. Endymion would have been my husband. I would have been princess. This castle would have been mine. Even your baby would have been mine," Beryl said harshly.

"No," Serenity responded. "None of this would have been yours. Endymion never loved you. He would never have married you."

"That's a lie!" Beryl shrieked. "I could have made him love me, if you hadn't come prancing into his life!"

"Love cannot be made," Serenity said softly. Suddenly she was full of pity for the woman who had meant her nothing but ill. "Love can grow between two people, but you cannot force someone to love you. Beryl, won't you please just leave here and find someone who can truly love you? You will never be happy with Endymion for your husband. Even if you should..." Serenity stumbled over the words, "kill me, it won't be you Endymion loves. It will me be. Even in death, I will triumph. And even you, with all your sorcery, cannot fight a ghost."

Beryl launched herself at Serenity, a wickedly curved dagger clutched in her hand.

Serenity rolled away, fumbling beneath the pillows for the pistol she'd stashed there a few days before. Her fingers touched cool metal, and she grasped it quickly as she tumbled off the bed just in time. There was a tearing sound, and feathers exploded into the air as Beryl's dagger tore through the pillow Serenity had been leaning against only a moment before. Serenity backed against the wall, trembling hands holding aloft the pistol, aimed straight at Beryl.

Beryl slinked off the bed towards Serenity, who cocked the gun. The bedchamber doors flew open, cracking against the walls. Light flooded the room, and a host of people spilled in, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Sere!" Endymion halted halfway into the room. Serenity had the gun, but she would avoid using it if possible. Beryl would do her damnedest to kill Serenity any way she could.

"I'm fine, Endy." Serenity's voice shook. Beryl laughed her rippling, silvery laugh.

"You won't be for long, little princess," she taunted, sliding closer.

"I don't want to shoot you, Beryl. But I want you far away from me and my family. If you will leave of your own free will and swear never to show your face here again, I will forget this incident and allow you to leave in peace. But," she cautioned, as Beryl approached, "if you take one more step, I will shoot you where you stand."

"You don't have it in you," Beryl said, taking a slow step forward. The sound of the shot roared in Serenity's ears and lit the room brightly for a moment. Beryl crumpled in a heap to the floor and didn't move. The gun dropped with a clunk to the floor, and Serenity slid down the wall to the floor, staring in horror at the unmoving woman just a few paces in front of her.

Endymion was in front of her in a moment, blocking her view of Beryl's body.

"I didn't want to shoot her," Serenity gasped, "I didn't. She gave me no choice." Her trembling fingers covered her eyes, and a sob gurgled up from her throat.

"You did what you had to, Sere. You defended yourself and our child. There is nothing shameful about that," Endymion said firmly, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry I left you alone. I swear, I left you only to order the guards to see that Beryl left court immediately. When they couldn't find her in her rooms, I feared..." his voice broke, and he stroked Serenity's hair comfortingly. "I fear I would be too late. But it seems you didn't need my help after all."

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Endy," Serenity said, her face buried in his shirtfront. "But I will always need your love."

By the time Endymion helped Serenity to her feet, Beryl's body had already been removed from the room, and maids had cut out a large patch of carpet from the floor that had been soaked in the lady's blood. A few maids covered the spot with a large rug, and another brought Serenity a warm glass of milk.

"You've had quite a scare tonight, Sere. Will you be able to sleep?" Endymion asked.

Still shaking from the shock of her ordeal, Serenity shook her head firmly.

"What would you do, then? I will sit with you, if you like," he offered.

"I would like," Serenity said, "to sit on the terrace and watch the sun rise."

And so they did. It was many hours, but together they watched the sky fade from inky darkness to brilliant violet to the lovely pinks and golds heralding the new day.

"This is the end," Endymion said, and Serenity knew he was referring to all the obstacles that had plagued their relationship thus far.

"And also the beginning," Serenity replied. "A new beginning for all of us. Endy, do you think our child will be a daughter?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'm sure, whatever we're blessed with, our child will be a delight."

And she was.

Fin

I know, it's a stretch to wrap it all up in just three thousand words.

By the way, I do still write Sailor Moon Fanfiction. I have a new account. I'm not saying good bye forever, I'm saying good bye to this account and to this stage in my life. In fact, many of you have read some of my other stories.

For the sake of not getting a pile of "Y HAVNT U UPDATED" reviews on my other account, I will not be naming said account here.

Thanks for reading until the end, over several years. You can't imagine how much it means to me.


End file.
